Lo Bueno de Tener una Mascota
by Caribelleih
Summary: Después de la guerra, tanto Draco, como Harry, desconocen qué hacer con su vida. Cuando Harry pierde a su mascota y Draco la encuentra, ambos tienen que aprender a llevarse mejor por el bien del pobre animal. SLASH. HPDM.
1. Primera Parte

**Título**: Lo Bueno de Tener una Mascota.

**Autor**: Caribelleih.

**Beta**: alunatica.

**Pareja**: Harry/Draco.

**Clasificación**: R.

**Advertencia**: Después de DH, pero ignora el epílogo.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling y asociados. Estoy haciendo esta historia sólo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

**Resumen**: Después de la guerra, tanto Draco, como Harry, desconocen qué hacer con su vida. Cuando Harry pierde a su mascota y Draco la encuentra, ambos tienen que aprender a llevarse mejor por el bien del pobre animal.

**Notas**: Pff… Esto fue un intento de humor XD No sé si lo conseguí, pero me divertí bastante escribiéndolo. Lo comencé hace tiempo, pero duré más de lo que había pensado para terminarlo. Le agradezco en especial a alunatica, quién fue la que me beteó el fic en menos de un día. Espero que lo disfruten.

_**Primera Parte.**_

Draco frunció la nariz en un gesto de desagrado al mismo tiempo que inclinaba un poco la cabeza. Parpadeó sorprendido mientras veía que _eso_ repetía el mismo movimiento que él. ¿Sería que _eso_ lo estaba copiando? ¿O se estaba burlando de él? No lo creía, se veía bastante estúpido…

Aunque cómo saberlo. Después de todo, nunca podría diferenciar si uno era estúpido y otro no. Todos eran iguales, como esas horribles túnicas que la gente plebeya usaba y que venían en serie. En la calle podías encontrarte a varias personas con la misma ropa porque se hacía varias veces y se vendían seguidas. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de sólo imaginarse encontrar a alguien con una de sus túnicas que eran diseñadas especialmente para él. Había tenido suficiente en Hogwarts con los uniformes para toda una vida.

Pero regresando a lo importante… ¿Qué hacía una cosa como esa en un lugar así? Estaba en el callejón por donde se entraba al Ministerio por la caceta telefónica, y no recordaba haberlo visto subiéndose con él hasta el Londres muggle.

_Ugh… Una criatura muggle, además._

No obstante, debía admitir que tenía su… encanto. Si encanto se podía llamar a que esa cosa le estaba haciendo ojitos a Draco. Se sabía esa expresión de memoria, porque, después de todo, él la había usado cuando quería algo y su madre no se lo daba. Draco asintió, evaluándolo. Así que _eso_ no era tan estúpido… Qué bien, porque odiaba a las criaturas estúpidas. Ésta, en cambio, tenía cara de Slytherin.

_Me pregunto qué sucedería si lo llevo a casa._

Draco se pateó mentalmente por pensar eso. No se iba a llevar una criatura _muggle_ a Malfoy Manor. Su madre le gritaría, porque estaba seguro de que sus pezuñas dañarían los pisos de madera y porque, seguramente, haría sus necesidades básicas en todo el amueblado. Sólo de pensarlo le daba asco… Pero…

La criatura se le había acercado y le estaba acariciando la pierna. Draco pensó en patearlo. Después de todo eso es lo que hacían los malos, ¿no? Patear cosas adorables, comerse a los niños para el desayuno, marchitar rosas y demás. Pero la criatura lo veía con esos ojos azules que tenía y sacaba la lengua y lo miraba como si realmente Draco no fuera tan malvado…

—Quiero que sepas —dijo seriamente mientras se agachaba en el suelo, teniendo mucho cuidado en no ensuciarse la túnica—… Que no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión. No voy a llevarte a Malfoy Manor y hacerme ojitos no te va a funcionar. Yo soy un experto en hacer ojitos, no voy a caer en tus trucos.

Pero la criatura se veía tan adorable.

Y ahora estaba sentado—debía admitirlo, se veía aún más lindo moviendo la colita así—y había vuelto a inclinar la cabeza. Casi se sentía diciendo: _Aww…_

—¡Guau!

Draco parpadeó de nuevo y, tentativamente, extendió el brazo hasta que su mano tocó la cabecita. Con algo de aprensión, tragó saliva y comenzó a hacerle mimos.

—Mírame, enano. Haciéndole cariñitos a una criatura muggle. ¿A dónde se fue el Todopoderoso Draco Malfoy? Cualquiera que me viera pensaría que soy uno de esos Hufflepuffs patéticos que adoran bebés y el color rosa. Déjame decirte que odio a los bebés y el color rosa me da nauseas. Y aunque es verdad que tengo mi propio apartamento, también es verdad que no estoy seguro de llevarte conmigo. Estás sucio y eres un animal, sin ánimos de ofender. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? ¿O prefieres ser libre y todo eso?

La criatura se acercó a él y le lamió la mano y Draco tuvo un momento repulsivo donde pensó que ahora tendría que desinfectarse. Pero los ojitos azules lo estaban viendo con amor, 

y eran pocas las personas que lo veían así hoy en día. Podía contarlas con una sola mano y aún le sobraban dedos.

Especulando la situación, se permitió observar _realmente_ a la criatura. Estaba bien formado, no tenía una pata de más o algo así. Estaba bastante bonito y se veía bien alimentado, pero no tenía ningún collar. Lo acercó más y le levantó las orejas sólo por el hecho de hacerlo, y la criatura hizo un sonido muy parecido a un ronroneo.

Draco sonrió y lo levantó, evaluándolo. No tenía ningún problema que pudiera observar. Excepto que necesitaba urgentemente un peluquero y un baño. Por lo demás, se veía completamente sano y saludable. Era macho, a juzgar por esa cosa que tenía entre las patas.

Y, antes de poder dejarlo en el piso de nuevo, la cosa le lamió la cara y movió la cola velozmente.

Draco casi lo suelta de golpe, pero—realmente—no le había molestado tanto, y se notaba qué tan entusiasmado estaba con él. Tomando una decisión, lo levantó mientras se ponía de pie, y lo miró seriamente a los ojos.

—Muy bien, enano. Te voy a llevar conmigo, pero van a haber unas reglas muy importantes que tienes que seguir. Primero: te voy a llevar a que te den alguna poción, no confío en que no me pegues alguna enfermedad; segundo: vas a necesitar un minucioso baño, que yo no te daré, veremos si alguien lo hace por mí. Tal vez Ditsy. Tercero, no vas a arruinar nada de mi mueblería ni de mi piso y no vas a entrar a mi cuarto —mientras hablaba comenzaba a caminar hasta el punto de aparición para poder aparecerse en el Callejón Diagon. Allá había tiendas de mascotas, las había visto—; Cuarto: siempre vas a obedecerme. No puedo estar con alguien que no me obedezca, es muy importante para mí esa parte ya que…

Y mientras Draco se llevaba al pequeño cachorrito fuera de allí, pensaba que tal vez no sería tan malo tener una mascota. Podía pasar el tiempo cuidándolo en vez de cavilando una y otra vez sobre su vida y sobre qué podría hacer por ella. Le haría bien distraerse con algo más. Y el enano no estaba tan mal, al menos era bonito.

_Luego de un baño. Y un corte de cabello._

* * *

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

Harry adelantó el paso mientras echaba un vistazo hacia cada esquina que franqueaba, intentando encontrar algo que, obviamente, no podía ver. ¿En qué demonios había estado 

pensando cuando se le ocurrió esa idea? ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido como para dejarlo en el suelo con una capa invisible? Alguien debería hacerle el favor de golpearlo, porque era lo menos que se merecía.

Comenzaba a sentir pánico. ¿Y si no salía nunca debajo de la capa y moría de hambre? ¿O si moría asfixiado? ¿Qué tal si nunca nadie lo encontraba? Lo mejor era ir con Hermione, ella sabría qué hacer.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, giró sobre sus talones, y se precipitó a la zona de aparición con velocidad. Estaba seguro que aún estaba en la Madriguera, era algo temprano todavía y Hermione tenía la tendencia de ser siempre la última en irse, si es que se iba.

Cuando llegó a la casa de la familia Weasley, atravesó el jardín, sin ver a nadie más, mientras se dirigía a la habitación que Hermione compartía con Ginny. Ella estaba sentada en su escritorio, ojeando algunos papeles, y, al frente de ella, había pilas gigantescas de libros, ensayos y montones de pergaminos que seguro, solamente con ojearlos lo marearían. Hermione había escogido cursar el séptimo curso mientras que Ron y él no, así que ahora se encontraba estudiando siempre, aún cuando sólo estaba pasando un fin de semana lejos de Hogwarts.

—Hermione, tengo un problema —dijo en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que ella lo escuchara.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y se giró mientras una sonrisa se extendía en su rostro.

—Harry. No sabía que ya estabas aquí —dijo comenzando a arreglar las redacciones que tenía en la mano—. Ron me dijo que vendrías, pero supuse que ya te habías ido, Ginny no está, fue con De—

—Es urgente —Harry la interrumpió rápidamente—. Tengo un grave problema.

Ella frunció el ceño y se enderezó en la silla.

—¿Cuál es la emergencia?

—Bien… bueno —Harry se movió un poco incómodo. Sentía bastante vergüenza por haber hecho lo que había hecho—. Sabes que desde que terminó la guerra, Kingsley ha estado intentando convencerme una y otra vez para que me una al Departamento de Aurores, aún cuando le he dicho una y otra vez que aún no, y que, además, ya es un poco tarde para entrar al programa.

—Aún no veo el problema.

—Voy llegando a eso —Harry dijo exasperado, mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello—. Bien, desde hace algún tiempo, he querido comprarme una mascota. Había 

pensado en una lechuza, pero no me siento cómodo con una, así que estuve caminando por el Londres muggle por si tropezaba con algo, y encontré una casa hogar para mascotas, donde se adoptan a los animales —explicó Harry mientras Hermione asentía—. Es verdaderamente increíble, Hermione. Lo hacen sin fines de lucro, y cuidan a los animales sólo por el amor que les tienen.

—Había escuchado hablar de ellos.

—Bueno, entré a ver sólo por hacerlo, realmente no quería ningún perro o un gato porque se necesita mucho tiempo para cuidarlos, y caminé por el lugar sin buscar nada, pero entonces vi a este cachorro, Hermione, y no pude dejarle allí. Así que lo adopté y lo llevé a casa y le llamé Eder. Pero entonces, Kingsley me citó y no me escuchó cuando le dije que no podía ir al Ministerio, así que tuve que hacerlo. Y entonces, no podía dejar a Eder en casa solo, porque me miraba con esos ojotes y movía la cola… —Harry cerró la boca. Hasta el mismo se escuchaba patético.

—Oh, Harry. No me digas que lo llevaste allá —pidió Hermione mirándolo con un poco de piedad, Harry tragó saliva.

—No pude hacer otra cosa.

—Pero sabes que no se permiten animales en el Ministerio, a menos que sea para llevarlo al Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas.

—Ya lo sé, por eso lo envolví en la capa invisible y—

—¿Qué hiciste _qué_? —Harry conocía ese tono, Hermione comenzaba a escucharse ofendida por haber hecho eso con un pobre cachorro.

—Y lo dejé en el suelo por dos segundos, lo juro, pero entonces cuando lo fui a recoger—

—No estaba.

Harry asintió.

—Lo he buscado en todos lados, pero es difícil encontrarlo cuando es _invisible_.

—Harry no puedo creer que hayas escondido a un cachorro con tu _capa invisible_ para meterlo en el Ministerio. ¿Dónde demonios quedó tu sentido común? —Harry se encogió por el tono enfadado con el cual Hermione hablaba. Sabía que cuando se ponía así, era mejor seguirle la corriente y aceptar todo lo que le lanzaba.

—Al parecer se quedó en el mismo lugar que mi vida romántica.

Hermione sólo frunció aún más el ceño y se levantó.

—Vamos al Ministerio. Tengo una idea.

Harry asintió y la siguió fuera de la casa, saludando a la Señora Weasley con la mano mientras desaparecía por la puerta. Cuando pasaron de nuevo el jardín, ambos se aparecieron en el Ministerio.

Apenas entraron, Hermione sacó la varita con un movimiento rápido y Harry la miró para saber qué haría. Esperaba que pudieran encontrar a Eder pronto, porque le encantaba su mascota y podría pasarle cualquier cosa y… Y mejor no pensaba en eso.

Ella murmuró un encantamiento por lo bajo mientras sostenía la varita con la palma de su mano. No pasó nada y ella frunció aún _más_ el ceño.

—Se supone que nos tiene que mostrar el lugar en el cual, cualquier ser no mágico, se encuentra dentro del Ministerio.

—¿Y nos lo muestra?

—No —respondió Hermione reflexivamente. Harry comenzaba a exasperarse más—. Sólo puede significar dos cosas: la primera, que la capa invisible, de alguna manera, anule el encantamiento; y la segunda, que es la más probable, y es que Eder ya no se encuentra aquí. ¿Dónde fue que lo perdiste?

—Estaba… Estaba cerca de la caceta telefó… —Harry calló de golpe y agrandó los ojos enormes—. ¿Acaso crees que—

—Vamos para allá.

* * *

Draco abrió lentamente la puerta de su piso y pensó un momento en si dejar al enano en el suelo o no. Luego lo recapacitó y sacó la varita, usando un hechizo que le había enseñado el dueño de la tienda de mascota para proteger la madera que cubría el suelo de cualquier arañazo que un perro podría hacerle.

Luego que estuvo satisfecho con el resultado, dejó a la criatura abajo y vio cómo comenzaba a correr dentro de la casa, moviendo sus pequeñas patitas y la cola de un lado a otro. Sonrió ligeramente sin poder evitarlo, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

—Ahora tendré que mudarme completamente a este lugar por ti, enano. ¿Lo sabías? —le preguntó Draco, caminando hasta la cocina y frunciendo el ceño—. Por supuesto que todo está siempre limpio por Ditsy, pero hay pocos objetos míos aquí y tendré que arreglar varias cosas para que pueda satisfacer mis necesidades. Por ejemplo, tengo que traer más ropa, aunque tal vez compre túnicas nuevas, hace tiempo que no lo hago.

Miró cómo el enano caminaba hasta él, sacando la lengua y moviéndose de un lado a otro.

—¿Estás muy entusiasmado, cierto? —preguntó arrodillándose y acariciándole las orejas—. Es normal. Cualquier persona, animal o cosa se sentiría entusiasmada de vivir conmigo, es un honor —dijo rascándole la cabeza y viendo cómo el enano se inclinaba más—. Aunque debemos comprarte una cama. No quiero que duermas en el suelo, ninguna mascota mía lo hará.

Draco le acarició el costoso y hermoso collar que le había comprado donde estaba escrito un gran: _Draco Malfoy _y su dirección flú, sonriendo.

—Tienes que comportarte, ya lo sabes. Si no, tendrás que buscarte a otro dueño. Y sé que eres muggle y todo lo demás, pero no eres tan malo… Aunque eso no lo tiene que saber más nadie, así que de ahora en adelante eres una completa mascota mágica, ¿de acuerdo? Has vivido entre los magos desde que naciste, que según dijo el hombre de la tienda fue hace unos meses.

Draco se sintió un poco estúpido de estar hablando con un animal, pero siendo completamente honesto, hacía algún tiempo que no hablaba con nadie. Había sido hacía poco que había decidido emerger de su exilio en Malfoy Manor, de donde únicamente había salido para comprarse ese piso y viajar por el Londres muggle. Desde que Harry Potter había derrotado al Señor Oscuro, su vida, tanto social como personal, había caído en picada y sin hacer escala.

Luego del juicio, donde su padre fue condenado a pasar años encerrado en Malfoy Manor y su madre y él fueron liberados, había intentado unirse al mundo de nuevo. Sólo se había ganado muecas de desprecio, gritos ofensivos e insultos secos. Las madres alejaban a los niños de su camino, hablaban a sus espaldas y ni siquiera fingían no hacerlo.

Después de pasar dos años de puro terror, ser recibido de esa manera no había ayudado en nada. Se había sentido humillado, resentido y, lo peor de todo, le había dolido. Aún así, había decidido superar todo eso con el orgullo de los Malfoy, levantando la barbilla y viendo a todos por debajo de su nariz. Las cosas se habían puesto peor.

Luego de que una niña le escupiera y un mago lo golpeara, había decidido tomarse un tiempo a solas. Su madre había sido muy generosa, y lo había apoyado en todo. Su padre estaba demasiado encerrado en su propia desesperación como para darse cuenta de algo más.

Así que, luego de pasar meses y meses haciendo nada en absoluto, e intentando arreglar su vida y formar planes para que el apellido Malfoy valiera, aunque sea, la mitad de lo de antes, había decidido comenzar pidiendo trabajo en el Ministerio, y era por eso que se había encontrado en ese lugar y había encontrado al enano.

Había sido un gran cambio que alguien lo mirara con algo más que odio y repugnancia, y no había podido evitar llevarlo consigo.

Ahora se encontraba con una mascota nueva y un nuevo hogar. Al menos tenía oportunidades de comenzar una nueva vida, sólo esperaba que lo que Shaklebolt le había prometido aún estuviera en pie.

—Tal vez hasta podamos usarte, enano. Si las personas me ven contigo y tú te me acercas como lo haces, probablemente verán que soy algo más que un inútil Mortífago o un hijo que sólo repite lo que escuchó de sus padres. No es un plan muy bueno, pero tal vez funcione.

_Considerando que sí fui un inútil Mortífago _y_ un hijo que repitió todo lo que escuchó de sus padres, quizá necesite toda una manada de animales._

* * *

—¿Encontraste algo?

Harry levantó la cabeza y asintió. Sostenía suavemente la capa invisible en una mano. Hermione se asomó por detrás de su hombro y curioseó lo que sostenía.

—¿Estaba solamente la capa invisible? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Harry suspiró.

—Sí, no hay rastros de Eder —respondió estrechamente, levantándose de la posición arrodillada en la que se encontraba.

Cuando había entrado a la cabina telefónica y había sentido la tela de su capa invisible se había emocionado, pensando que al fin había encontrado a su mascota. Pero sólo estaba la capa, sin rastros del perrito. En esos momentos quería golpearse contra la roca más dura. No podía creer que había sido tan estúpido como para esconder a un animal bajo una_ capa invisible_.

—Creo que debemos buscarlo en el callejón, Harry —dijo Hermione poniéndole una mano en el hombro para animarlo. Harry sólo asintió—. No te preocupes, lo vamos a encontrar.

Harry lo dudaba bastante. Sólo esperaba que alguien bondadoso lo hubiese encontrado, o al menos alguien que lo llevara a una casa de refugios, porque le daba dolor únicamente de pensar en lo que sufriría Eder si se convertía en un perro callejero.

La señora del refugio de donde lo había adoptado le había dicho que la primera regla que existía para querer cuidar a un animal era la responsabilidad. Harry sólo había tenido unos días con el perrito y ya la había roto. Debía haberse imaginado que no era bueno con las mascotas, aún extrañaba a Hedwig.

Luego de la derrota de Voldemort, todo había terminado. En realidad, la motivación que tenía para seguir y seguir adelante a pesar de todo, también se había ido, así que había llegado al punto donde no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con su vida. Estaba cansado emocional y físicamente, pasar casi un año escondido en una tienda de campaña, siendo perseguido por un loco y sus seguidores, casi perder la vida varias veces, y morir una vez, le hacía eso a un hombre.

Así que se había tomado unos días de descanso, días que se volvieron meses. Era cierto que al principio no había podido descansar ni un poco, todo el mundo quería felicitarlo, tenía que dar discursos en reuniones del Ministerio y escuchar a hordas y hordas de fans dedicándoles su amor. Pero luego todo se había calmado, prácticamente porque no salía mucho de casa, y podía tomarse el tiempo para él.

La situación con Ginny había llegado a un punto sin retorno, y ambos habían acordado concederse un tiempo, mientras Harry decidía qué hacer con su vida, y ella estudiaba en Hogwarts. Harry había estado feliz con ese arreglo, hasta que Ginny le escribió diciéndole que Dean había regresado a cursar de nuevo Hogwarts y se habían hecho novios.

Había quedado devastado, porque siempre se había imaginado que al final de todo, estaría con Ginny. Se había arrepentido del arreglo que hicieron, pero realmente no podía hacer nada al respecto. Había felicitado a Ginny, diciéndole que estaba completamente contento por ella, y que no se preocupara. Después de todo, no habían fijado no ver a nadie más durante su tiempo.

Harry sólo lo había supuesto.

Así que se había encontrado solo, sin tener nada que hacer, y aburriéndose bastante cuando no la pasaba con Ron y George en la tienda en la que ambos trabajaban. Harry había decidido que necesitaba distraerse con algo, así que había decidido tener una mascota.

Y ahora estaba sin novia, sin trabajo y sin mascota, haciendo absolutamente nada en su vida.

Tal vez tendría, esta vez, que tomar la palabra de Kingsley y comenzar el programa de Aurores con tres meses de atraso.

Continuará.


	2. Segunda Parte

¡Gracias por todos los comentarios!

* * *

_**Segunda Parte.**_

Draco estaba en algo parecido a un shock. O más bien, estaba en un completo shock.

Sus manos estaban sosteniendo sus magníficos, pretensiosos y lujosísimos zapatos de cuero italiano que habían sido diseñados especialmente para él y que le habían costado una pequeña fortuna. Eran los mejores zapatos que había tenido, eran cómodos y elegantes… y _caros_.

Y ahora estaban arruinados.

Por mordidas de perro.

Sintió cómo la sangre viajaba a su cabeza de golpe y un terrible dolor comenzaba a sentirse entre sus sienes. Tiró los ahora inútiles zapatos al suelo y sacó la varita. ¿Qué maldición podría utilizar? ¿Una que le sacara los intestinos por la boca? ¿Qué le explotara los ojos? ¿Qué lo hiciera comerse su propia piel? Tenía miles de donde escoger, y lo mejor era que no iba a ser llevado a la justicia. Tal vez podía utilizar más de una maldición a la vez, nunca lo había probado.

Buscó al estúpido animal por toda la casa, encontrándolo en la sala, echado sobre su costosa alfombra, llenando toda la superficie de pelos. _Ugh… Voy a matar a esta criatura._

—Fue un placer tenerte como compañero de piso, enano —dijo apuntándolo con la punta de su varita—. Pero ya es hora de irte.

Antes de poder abrir la boca, y lanzar las maldiciones que tenía en la punta de la lengua, el perrito mordió su varita. Draco parpadeó.

El dolor entre sus sienes se hacía más intenso.

—¿Estás mordiendo mi _varita_? —su voz era un siseo amenazante.

Pero el animal sólo ladró, correteando por su alrededor y mirándolo con amor. Draco sintió cómo comenzaba a desinflarse. ¿Sería que pasar tanto tiempo solo lo había ablandado? Porque se suponía que el comía perritos de desayuno. Aún así, levantó de nuevo su varita e inmovilizó al enano.

—Escucha bien, porque no lo voy a volver a repetir —dijo duramente, satisfecho por el temblor del animal—. No vas a volver a acercarte a mis armarios, están prohibidos. No vas a morder nada que me pertenezca y me vas a obedecer. ¿Nos entendemos?

El enano intentó ladrar y Draco deshizo el hechizo. Por la forma en la que el cachorrito lo estaba viendo, sabía que había sido comprendido.

Aún así, iba a utilizar un encantamiento para su cuarto, no podía permitir que el enano entrara de nuevo a dañar uno más de sus zapatos, porque ahí sí que ningún gesto adorable lo iba a salvar.

* * *

Harry suspiró, como iba siendo costumbre últimamente, mientras caminaba por el Callejón Diagon. Ausentemente contempló la Tienda de Animales Mágicos, pensando en Eder. Habían pasado varias semanas desde que lo había perdido, y, siendo honesto, se debió haber imaginado que algo así iba a ocurrir. No tenía suerte con los animales.

Había intentado buscarlo por el Londres muggle, pensando que tal vez, si aún nadie lo recogía, podría encontrarse por allí, escondido en algún callejón, o cerca de un establecimiento. Pero no había tenido mucha suerte. Hermione le había preguntado por qué no le había comprado un collar de mascotas. Venían con hechizos localizadores y tenían la información personal del dueño por si acaso.

Harry no había tenido a Eder el suficiente tiempo como para buscarle un collar.

Soltando otro suspiro, pensó en buscarse un animal mágico en cambio, y comprarle un collar de inmediato. Tal vez podía buscarse un gato, ya que las lechuzas, y ahora los perros, estaban vetados.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando vio algo que lo hizo detenerse en seco y agrandar los ojos atónitamente.

—_Joder_ —jadeó cuando vio a Eder. Estaba seguro que era Eder. Era el mismo lobo siberiano que había adoptado hacía semanas, con el mismo pelaje blanco que lo cubría y sólo las orejas de un negro oscuro.

Y estaba inmenso, correteando en los pies de un mago que parecía hablar con la dependienta. No sabía que los perros crecieran tan rápido. Movía la cola de un lado a otro y tenía un collar.

Subió la mirada de golpe, queriendo saber con quién estaba, y, luego de ver el inconfundible cabello platinado, estaba seguro que su quijada estaba guindando en su rostro.

Draco Malfoy parecía bastante distraído gritándole a la encargada, pero cuando Eder ladró suavemente para llamar su atención, bajó la mirada y sonrió suavemente y, ahí sí, Harry pensó que tal vez esa mañana al despertarse había entrado a un mundo paralelo. Luego, Malfoy se arrodilló un poco y le acarició la cabeza, para luego levantarse de nuevo, continuando con su conversación con la dueña.

Harry estaba seguro que su quijada no había podido caer más abajo. Entrecerró los ojos y se precipitó hacía la tienda, abriéndola de un jalón. Eder, en cuanto lo vio, se acercó a él ladrando y levantándose en dos patas. Harry sonrió sin poder evitarlo y lo acarició detrás de las orejas.

Eder aún lo recordaba.

—¿Potter? —la voz de Malfoy hizo que levantara la cabeza de golpe. Draco lo estaba viendo con el ceño fruncido, su mirada viajando de Harry hasta Eder y de regreso—. ¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi perro?

—¿_Tu_ perro? —preguntó Harry pasmado, agachándose para mimar mejor a Eder—. Este no es tu perro, Malfoy. Es _mío_.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Malfoy entrecerrando los ojos—. Por supuesto que no es tuyo, Potter. ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¿Me ves con una mascota y quieres quitármela? Si requieres tanto que alguien te necesite, búscate a tú propio animal.

—Malfoy, este perro no es tuyo. Es mío —repitió Harry sintiendo cómo comenzaba a molestarse—. Yo lo encontré y yo lo adopté y—

Harry se calló de golpe. Tal vez… Tal vez Malfoy lo había hecho a propósito. Tal vez le había quitado a Eder como una especie de venganza. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Lo hiciste con esa intención, ¿cierto, Malfoy? —preguntó levantándose y sintiéndose temblar de rabia—. Me viste con mi perro y quisiste quedártelo para ti. ¿Envidias tanto eso también? ¿Qué más quieres de mí? ¿Mi nombre? ¿Mi apellido? ¿Mi vida? ¿O sólo mi cicatriz?

Harry vio cómo los ojos de Malfoy se agrandaban y cómo comenzaba a sonrojarse. Si era de furia o de vergüenza, no lo sabía, pero la mirada helada y llena de odio que Draco le dirigió en esos momentos lo hizo calmarse un poco. Tal vez se había pasado de la raya.

—¿Cómo te _atreves_? —preguntó en un siseó casi inaudible—. Han pasado meses desde la última vez que pensé en ti, Potter. Mi mundo no gira alrededor tuyo, por increíble que te parezca. No me interesa nada que te pertenezca, pero ese perro, es _mío_. Yo lo he cuidado por _semanas_, y yo lo encontré. Me _pertenece_.

Harry abrió la boca para responderle, pero la cerró de nuevo. Si lo pensaba mejor, se daba cuenta que había dicho algo realmente estúpido. Malfoy no podría tener idea de dónde vivía, y, si lo hacía, no cambiaba nada, porque Harry no lo había vuelto a ver desde que había acabado su juicio, así que era imposible que él supiera de Eder… Pero eso no significaba que se iba a disculpar. Era Malfoy, después de todo.

—Como sea, Malfoy —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza—. Pero Eder es mío, no tuyo. Así que ya que lo volví a encontrar, puedes buscarte tu propia mascota.

Harry se agachó para recoger a Eder, pero antes de hacerlo se escuchó la voz de Malfoy.

—_No_ —soltó con rabia—. No te atrevas a tocarlo, Potter —empujó a Harry con fuerza, alejándolo de él y del perro—. No voy a permitir que me quites nada más. Es mío. Yo lo encontré, yo he vivido con él, y yo soy su dueño. Aléjate de nosotros. _Ahora_.

Harry había estado a punto de contestarle que dejara de decir eso, porque Eder no era suyo, era de _Harry_. Pero la mirada de Draco lo hizo detenerse. No sólo lo estaba mirando con rabia y odio, en sus ojos también había destellos de desesperación. Harry tragó duro.

No había pensado que un mago se había quedado con su mascota, porque era un animal muggle, y no conocía ningún mago que quisiera uno. Pero ahí estaba frente a él Malfoy, siseando como un cascabel molesto, y diciendo que ese perrito era suyo. La imagen era tan bizarra que se quedó sólo unos segundos pensando en ella.

¿Y por qué Malfoy sonaba tan enfurecido? Personas como él no se encariñaban con animales, pero eso era lo que estaba demostrando. O tal vez sólo lo hacía para alejarlo de Harry. Era _Malfoy_.

Pero Harry recordó cómo había acariciado a Eder cuando lo había interrumpido. No parecía que lo odiara ni que le tuviera rabia… Casi parecía como si—Harry tragó duro—como si lo quisiera.

Draco Malfoy no quería a los perritos. Era como decir que el cielo era verde. Pero ahí estaba la prueba, frente a él. Los ojos brillantes de Draco lo estaban gritando, la forma en la que su mandíbula estaba apretada y en la que su mano estrujaba la varita. Estaba gritando con todo su físico que no iba a permitir que le quitaran a Eder.

Harry parpadeó.

—¿Señor Malfoy? —dijo una voz a la espalda de Draco. Harry se giró a ver quién hablaba al tiempo que él—. Ya está lista la cama, adornada y acolchonada como usted lo pidió. ¿Se la va a llevar en este momento o la guardamos para otro día? —la mujer los miraba a ambos con un aire aburrido.

Una pequeña cama—a Harry le parecía una cuna—estaba quieta frente a ellos, suspendida sobre el mostrador. La confusión de Harry se hacía más patente, y Malfoy se giró de inmediato, llevándose al perro con él, y la encaró.

—No se preocupe, me la llevaré en este momento. No permitiré que _mi_ mascota siga durmiendo en el piso —lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que Harry escuchara—. ¿Cuánto es?

Harry suspiró y miró en otra dirección. No iba a permitir que Malfoy se quedara con Eder… Pero tampoco podía verse quitándoselo. Lo miró de reojo mientras hablaba con la dependienta. Tal vez podían llegar a un arreglo.

Cuando Malfoy al fin salió de la tienda, Harry tuvo que perseguirlo casi corriendo. Se alejaba entre la gente con grandes zancadas—obviamente intentando escapar de Harry—y desaparecía entre la masa de personas que hacían sus compras en el Callejón Diagon. Harry se preguntó cuándo era que había aprendido a caminar tan apresurado sin parecer que estaba corriendo.

Justo en cuanto lo vio pasando por un angostillo, se decidió y lo empujó hasta allí, bloqueándole la salida.

—Malfoy, tenemos que hablar —dijo Harry resueltamente.

Su mirada fue devuelta con el mismo grado de intensidad.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar, _Potter_ —escupió su apellido como si fuera veneno—. No voy a darte a mi perro.

—Sé que no lo vas a hacer —soltó Harry perdiendo un poco la paciencia, pero suspiró intentando relajarse. De nada servía comenzar una pelea con Draco. Se arregló los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz—. Pero eso no es lo que te voy a pedir.

Harry disfrutó secretamente el segundo en el que Draco lo miró con la boca abierta. Pero luego se repuso como si nunca hubiese sucedido.

—¿No lo harás? —preguntó dudoso, mirando a Eder que estaba alejándose por el callejón, Draco lo atrajo de nuevo con un movimiento de la varita, y Harry vio por un segundo un brillo que la conectaba con el collar de él—. ¿Entonces qué quieres?

—Quiero que compartamos el perro.

Malfoy lo vio con las cejas tan arqueadas que casi desaparecían por su cabello.

—¿Estás loco, cierto?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Harry. Sentía que si quería seguir hablando con Malfoy (y su arreglo automáticamente lo ponía en la posición de tener que hablar con Malfoy al menos dos veces por semana), tenía que invocar toda la paciencia que tenía—. El perro es mío, porque yo lo adopté, pero tú lo cuidaste desde que lo perdí. No puedo pedirte que me lo devuelvas así como así, por eso—

—Espera, Potter. Espera —dijo Draco levantando una mano, interrumpiéndolo—. Suponiendo que creo tu historia sobre que este perro es realmente tuyo, cómo demonios podríamos compartirlo. No es como que podamos partirlo en dos, ¿sabes?

—Si me dejaras terminar —respondió Harry dando un paso al frente, sintiendo cómo su temperamento comenzaba a despertar—… podría contestar esas preguntas —los ojos de Malfoy se habían entrecerrados, pero no había hecho nada para reaccionar al movimiento de Harry. Éste supo que podía continuar—. Dividiríamos nuestro tiempo para cuidarlo, por supuesto. Como hacen los padres que tienen hijos cuando se divorcian. Los niños se quedan los fines de semana en casa de uno, el padre, digamos, y el resto de la semana con la madre.

Malfoy frunció el seño, pero al menos parecía que estuviera considerando la idea. Bajó la vista hacia Elder de nuevo, y el perrito le ladró un poco, para luego ir hasta Harry, levantándose en dos patas de nuevo. Harry lo acarició.

—¿Entonces qué dices?

—Potter —comenzó Malfoy lamiéndose los labios—. ¿Es cierto que perdiste a ese perro?

—Sí.

—No puedes culparme por no creerte.

—Lo perdí en el Ministerio, en la cabina de teléfono. Estoy seguro de que allí fue donde los encontraste, en el Londres muggle.

Malfoy frunció los labios y Harry supo que había estado en lo cierto. Lo dejó con sus pensamientos mientras jugaba con Eder. De todos modos, ambos sabían que no importaba lo que dijera Malfoy, iban a terminar haciendo lo que Harry había propuesto si Draco quería seguir teniendo una mascota.

Por ley, el animal era suyo, ya que Harry lo había adoptado. Y si aún así, Malfoy tenía más derecho a quedarse con Eder, nadie le diría que no al niño-que-vivió.

Malfoy nunca había sido ni estúpido ni obtuso—aunque Harry asegurara que era muy obtuso—así que estaba seguro de que diría que sí. Tal vez un 'sí' con muchas condiciones y restricciones, pero un sí al fin y al cabo.

Justo cuando Harry sacaba su mano de la mandíbula de Eder—Harry no había pensado que un animal de apenas unos meses pudiera morder tan fuerte—Draco habló.

—Potter. Si acepto este arreglo, tienes que tener más cuidado cuando andes con el enano. No voy a permitir que vuelvas a perder mi mascota.

—No te preocupes, Malfoy –respondió Harry con una amplia sonrisa—. No pienso volver a perder nada en mi vida.

* * *

_Potter es una completa molestia. Justo cuando, de alguna manera, estoy comenzando a disfrutar mi vida de nuevo, a distraerme y a pensar en mi futuro, llega él y lo destruye todo. Es un imbécil, pero, no me esperaba nada mejor del cabeza rajada._

Draco iba pensando en Potter, mientras dicho Potter, lo seguía al interior de su casa acompañado de su mascota. Cerró la puerta más fuerte de lo que era necesario, pero Potter sólo se giró a verlo divertido mientras se adentraba al piso.

Draco apretó los dientes. Era obvio que Potter ni siquiera poseía educación, si la hubiese tenido, se hubiera dado cuenta que los invitados no se adentran a los hogares ajenos si no eran convidados.

De nuevo, Draco no se esperaba nada mejor de él.

Cuando llegó a la sala, Potter ya se encontraba sentado en uno de sus sillones y acariciaba al perro de nuevo. Al parecer era más cariñoso de lo que alguien hubiese pensado, porque desde que había encontrado a su mascota, no parecía querer dejar de tocarlo.

Ausentemente se preguntó si era así con sus amantes también.

—Bonita casa, Malfoy —dijo Potter sacándolo de sus insurgentes pensamientos. Aún así, sacudió la cabeza para estar más seguro de que esas ideas desaparecían de su mente—. Cualquiera pensaría que ibas a tener una mini-Malfoy Manor.

—Y cualquiera pensaría que no tienes nada de gusto, Potter —le respondió Draco sentándose en un mueble frente a él—. Ves como siempre aprendemos algo nuevo cada día.

—Ciertamente.

Draco frunció el ceño mirándolo. Pero Potter sólo le dirigía una mirada que pretendía ser inocente.

—Terminemos con esto —dijo Draco cerrando los ojos por unos segundos—. ¿Me imagino que tú vas a ser la esposa?

Potter lo miró con una sonrisa y Draco se sintió decepcionado porque se suponía que esa oración lo iba a ofender, no que lo iba a divertir. De repente se sintió con ganas de enfurruñarse.

—En realidad estaba pensando en algo diferente —explicó, apoyándose por completo en el respaldar del sofá.

—¿Oh? —Draco se tragó el comentario que iba a decirle.

—Pensé en tener a Eder la misma cantidad de días que tú. Digámoslo así; yo tengo al perro por tres días, y los próximos tres días te tocan a ti. Cuando uno de nosotros no pueda cuidarlo, ya sea por una u otra cosa, el otro tiene el deber de hacerlo.

Draco inclinó un poco la cabeza, meditándolo. Así, superficialmente, el arreglo no parecía tan descabellado, y hasta era apelante, porque—aunque disfrutaba en cierta forma vivir solo y tener un perrito que le saltaba encima cada vez que entraba a la casa—también era cierto que extrañaba Malfoy Manor y a su familia.

Si tenían este acuerdo, significaba que Draco podía quedarse esos días en la casa de sus padres, y los otros en su piso. Tendría más tiempo para salir sin preocuparse por si el enano se muriera de hambre o no, o se aburriera y decidiera que los muebles serían un muy buen tentempié.

Y si algo le pasaba, podría echarle la culpa a Potter completamente.

Lo malo era que tendría que hablar con él semanalmente. Tendría que ir a buscar al perro a su casa, y tener que soportarlo en la suya cuando Potter lo recogiera. Seguro algún día tendría vería a Weasley o a Granger, y ése no era un encuentro que esperaba con muchas ansias.

Miró al perrito, y eso fue lo que lo terminó de convencer. El enano tenía la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Harry mientras éste lo acariciaba suavemente. Un chispazo de celos lo invadió por un momento, pero no se podía evitar. Draco era esencialmente posesivo. Aún así, era capaz de ver que el enano quería a Potter.

Y le haría bien estar con alguien como él, porque Potter tenía cara de que saldría a jugar con Eder y se revolcaría en el suelo a su lado. Draco podía haberse encariñado con el animal, pero eso no significaba que iba a perder su dignidad.

Lo mejor era que los animales estuvieran con los de su especie. Se rió silenciosamente con el pensamiento.

—Muy bien, Potter. Me has convencido —dijo suavemente—. Acepto el arreglo.

Potter sólo le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Perfecto, me lo llevaré mañana, ¿está bien eso? —preguntó como si realmente le importara si a Draco le pareciera bien o no, pero aprobaba la educación, así que asintió—. Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana, Eder.

Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta, pero Draco lo detuvo.

—Espera, Potter —le dijo levantándose también—. Ya lo has llamado varias veces así, por favor dime que no le pusiste ese nombre.

Una de las cejas de Potter se arqueó, y Draco se preguntó vagamente de dónde había aprendido ese gesto, pero lo distrajo más su mirada llena de desafío.

—Le puse ese nombre, Malfoy —le respondió—. ¿Cómo lo llamas tú?

Draco se sintió enrojecer un poco.

—¿Y bien?

—Enano —murmuró bastante bajo, esperando que Potter no lo escuchara. No había querido ponerle un nombre al perrito, porque eso significaría que se iba a encariñar más con él.

—¿Perdón? Por un momento pensé que lo llamaste enano.

—Lo llamo enano, ¿está bien? —soltó por fin, frunciendo el ceño—. No le puesto nombre, ahora sólo lárgate.

Potter sólo lo miró con una sonrisa indulgente y ojos brillantes de diversión, antes de desaparecer por el marco de la puerta.

_Estúpido Potter._

Continuará.


	3. Tercera Parte

Muchas Gracias por todos los comentarios! :D No sé si pueda responder los que aún no he respondido, porque tengo parcial y necesito estudiar. Pero quería que supieran que siempre los leo y los agradezco un montón

* * *

_**Tercera Parte.**_

Harry tocó la puerta y esperó afuera, preguntándose cuánto tardaría Draco para que le abriera la puerta. El día anterior se la había pasado arreglando su casa para poder tener a un perrito en ella. Había comprado algunos juguetes y le había pedido a Hermione un libro sobre cómo cuidar mascotas. No pensaba volver a perder a una.

Hermione le había dado unos diez tomos al final, y le había explicado que en ellos habían hechizos para poder rastrearlos si llegaban a perderse. Harry dudaba que Draco ya no los hubiese usado, pero eso no significaba que él no lo haría.

Mientras pensaba en qué podía hacer con Eder esa tarde, la puerta se abrió, mostrando un despelucado Draco frunciendo el ceño. Harry luchó por contener la sonrisa que se le quería escapar. Malfoy aún tenía marcas de las sábanas de la cama.

—¿Potter? —preguntó y su ceño se frunció aún más—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano?

—Te mandé una lechuza para decirte que venía a buscar a Eder hoy en la mañana —le explicó sin poder evitar sonreír esa vez, bajando la mirada y contemplando un Malfoy sin camisa y con unos pantalones de pijamas que no estaban nada arrugados. Al parecer a Draco le gustaba dormir en ropa interior… o desnudo—. Temprano en la mañana —agregó sin despegar la vista de la piel frente a él.

—Pensé que te referías temprano como una persona normal un sábado, Potter. Después del mediodía —dijo Malfoy logrando que los ojos de Harry treparan de regreso hasta su rostro. Éste lo estaba mirando con los ojos entrecerrados—. Pasa —dijo moviéndose de la puerta y abriéndola.

Harry inclinó un poco la cabeza y pasó, siendo recibido de inmediato por Eder. Sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras lo acariciaba.

—Quiero darte algo —dijo Malfoy agachándose para recoger lo que fuera que quería darle. Los ojos de Harry viajaron inmediatamente hacia su retaguardia sin poder evitarlo, donde los pantalones del pijama se habían tensado por el movimiento y mostraban unas sólidas y seductoras nalgas. _Sin ropa interior, entonces_—. Son algunas cosas que le compré al enano —dijo levantándose de nuevo. Harry dirigió la mirada de golpe a su cara, pero no encontró nada que le confirmara que Malfoy se había dado cuenta que había estado examinándolo descaradamente—. Seguro compras porquerías de juguetes, y no puedo permitir que se acostumbre a eso.

—Qué amable, Malfoy —dijo Harry en forma sarcástica, agarrando la canasta que le ofrecía—. Siempre tan dedicado.

Malfoy sólo frunció el ceño.

—Supongo que no debo decirte cómo cuidarlo.

—No. Tal vez necesite recordarte que viví con él algunos días antes de perderlo.

Malfoy hizo un gesto con la mano, como quitándole importancia a lo que Harry había dicho. Y, casi sin darse cuenta, Harry se vio observando a Draco de nuevo.

No se había dado cuenta el día anterior, pero ahora que lo veía así—debía admitir que no tener camisa y saber que no usaba nada bajo sus pantalones ayudaba a llamar su atención—se daba cuenta que los meses en los que no se habían visto habían sido buenos para Malfoy.

Ya no se veía demacrado ni… Bueno, _gris_. Ahora estaba mucho más atractivo, con las puntas de sus cabellos viajando a cualquier dirección, los ojos grises brillando y la piel pálida casi resplandeciendo. Draco Malfoy se había vuelto un hombre bastante apuesto, y si no hubiese sido Malfoy, tal vez Harry se le hubiese acercado.

De todas maneras sacudió la cabeza, porque era _Malfoy_.

—¿Me estás escuchando, Potter?

Harry no sabía de qué había estado hablando.

—Sí, claro —mintió enrojeciendo un poco—. ¿Eso es todo, Malfoy? ¿O vas a seguir sermoneándome como una mamá?

—Muy listo, Potter. No sabía que estar sin trabajo y sin novia te había vuelto tan brillante. Estar escondido sí que hace bien para las neuronas.

Harry apretó la mandíbula cuando Malfoy citó lo último que había dicho _El Profeta_ de él. _Sí, sigue siendo el mismo Malfoy._

—No sé —dijo intentando lastimarlo—. Tú eres el experto en esconderse, ¿no?

Malfoy enrojeció con eso y Harry descubrió que, cada vez que estaba molesto, Malfoy tendía a hacer eso.

Se preguntó si se pondría así de rojo por cosas más placenteras, o sí sería una diferente tonalidad.

Luego sacudió la cabeza por esos rebeldes pensamientos.

—Lo qué sea, Potter. Dame tú dirección, buscaré al enano dentro de tres días, a las once. Y más te vale que no lo hayas consentido demasiado, no quiero que lo eches a perder.

Harry se preguntó si Malfoy se daba cuenta que sonaba como una madre.

* * *

Después de que Draco cerrara la puerta, fue que se permitió cerrar los ojos para repasar un momento lo que había sucedido.

Harry Potter lo había estado chequeando. No había duda. Desde que había abierto la puerta, sus ojos verdes tendían a viajar hasta su pecho o hasta sus pantalones, deteniéndose unos segundos, para volver a elevarlos y que luego volvieran a bajar.

Draco había hecho un pequeño experimento, intentando comprobar si Potter lo había estado mirando como si fuera un bocadillo o no, agachándose como un muggle cuando había podido levantar la canasta con un encantamiento, y, por consiguiente, mostrándole su culo.

Los ojos de Potter se habían pegado a sus nalgas como si les hubiesen echado goma, y Draco había podido sentir su mirada sin siquiera tener que haberse girado. Al parecer Potter no sabía ni siquiera _fingir_ indiferencia, porque Draco podía afirmar muy bien que Harry se lo había estado comiendo con la mirada.

Era bastante interesante esa información. Primero, no sabía que Potter era gay, o al menos bisexual. Segundo, no hubiera creído _nunca_ que Draco iba a parecerle atractivo. Tercero, era tan bizarro que aún no podía entenderlo del todo.

Draco bajó la mirada y vio cómo su sexo estaba medio erguido. Al parecer a esa parte de su cuerpo no le había importado para nada ser el enfoque del deseo de Harry Potter, aún cuando si alguien se lo hubiese dicho unos minutos antes de que él llegara, le hubiese dicho que fuera a hacer de loco a otro lado.

Aún así, era… Bien, no era tan malo.

Potter había cambiado algo en los últimos años, y era una persona atractiva, con un aire que parecía un campo de atracción, porque se sentían ganas de orbitar y orbitar a su alrededor.

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Y qué si Potter lo había estado chequeando? Ser atraído hacía alguien no significaba que ibas a actuar hacia esa atracción. Además, tenía muchas cosas en las qué pensar, no podía perder el tiempo reflexionando una y otra vez sobre cuáles eran los gustos sexuales de Potter.

Caminó hacia su cuarto. Tenía que arreglarse para ir a Malfoy Manor. Tendría que hablar un poco con su padre sobre algunas cosas, y decidir si aceptaba o no la propuesta del Ministerio. Considerando que era un perfecto camino para empezar su nueva vida, Draco no veía nada malo con hacerlo, pero su padre le ayudaría a reconocer si con eso lograría o no lo que más deseaba.

* * *

—… Y aquí tiene la información para el próximo año —Harry asintió mientras la bruja frente de él—Eleonor Wild—le entregaba unos documentos llenos de pergaminos—. El curso comenzaría el 17 de enero, tiene que aparecer temprano ese día e inscribirse, nosotros le pediremos algunos requisitos—

Se interrumpió para agacharse y sacar más papeles de uno de los últimos cajones del escritorio, y se enderezó rápidamente.

—Estos requisitos que tiene que rellenar con su información personal y demás —cruzó las manos sobre la superficie de la mesa y le sonrió—. Sé que hará un buen trabajo como Auror, Señor Potter. No debería sentirse nervioso para el próximo año. Se dará cuenta de cómo todo es más fácil de lo que le parece.

Harry sólo le dirigió una sonrisa ligera, preguntándose cómo podía ser fácil comenzar su formación como Auror, pero no queriendo discutir con ella.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó en cambio, metiendo los documentos en una mochila que llevaba que estaba cargada con sus compras.

Había pasado por el Callejón Diagon antes de entrar al Ministerio, para conseguirle nuevos juguetes a Eder. No que los necesitara, porque gracias a Malfoy tenía más de los que el perro podría usar, pero Harry quería regalarle algo él.

—Sí.

—Gracias —dijo entonces, levantándose—Hasta luego.

Se despidió de la mujer, recibiendo un ondeo con la mano, y salió de la oficina.

Al final había decidido por fin escuchar a Kingsley con respecto a lo de convertirse en Auror. Se había tomada casi todo ese año de vacaciones, aún cuando no podía asegurar que habían sido _grandes_ vacaciones, sino más bien cómo una redefinición de su vida, donde había reflexionado una y otra vez qué haría el resto de ella.

Pero ya iba siendo hora de que comenzara a hacer algo, y ser Auror era lo que siempre había querido desde que había escuchado de la profesión. No podía ser tan estúpido como para seguir diciéndole que no a ese chance. Así que había ido al Ministerio a preguntar qué podría hacer ahora que ya había pasado la oportunidad de entrar al programa en septiembre.

Le habían dicho que ya que no necesitaba hacer los EXTASIS—ser Harry Potter, el niño que venció a Voldemort, tenía sus ventajas—lo mejor sería que hasta que comenzara el próximo programa, iniciara un curso sobre las Artes Oscuras. Harry no tenía ningún problema al respecto, así que aceptó.

_Bueno, al menos ahora tengo algo que hacer además de vagar por mi casa cuidando a mi perro._

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, pensando en qué haría ese día, si sacar a Eder o jugar con él dentro de Grimmauld Place, levantó la mirada y vio a Draco Malfoy frente a él contemplando con gran seriedad unos papeles. Se detuvo un momento a observarlo, preguntándose qué sería lo que estaba viendo con esa intensidad—dudaba que fuera porno—y qué hacía en el Ministerio. Luego se encogió de hombros. Nada perdía con preguntarle.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?

Harry tuvo que contener una pequeña carcajada cuando Malfoy saltó por el sobresalto y se giró a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué diablos pasa contigo, Potter? —siseó molesto, guardando todos los papeles que tenía en la mano—. ¿No sabes que es de mala educación cernerse así sobre la gente?

—No me estaba cerniendo —dijo Harry sin poder evitar que la boca se le curveara ligeramente—. Estaba caminando y me acerqué, eso fue todo.

Malfoy sólo rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Quería preguntarte qué hacías aquí. Encontraste a Eder fuera de este lugar también. ¿Acaso estás en problemas y por eso es que siempre te encuentras en el Ministerio?

Por la forma en la que Malfoy lo miró—como si de repente le hubiese salido otra cabeza—supuso que había sido una extraña pregunta. Casi sonaba como si estuviese preocupado por él, lo cual _no_ era el caso. Se apresuró a corregirse.

—Lo pregunto porque tenemos un trato, Malfoy. Y si estás en problema, entonces yo debería quedarme con Eder siempre. No quiero que alguien con problemas lo cuide.

Malfoy volvió a rodar los ojos, pero se relajó.

—No seas estúpido, no tengo ningún problema —lo miró dudosamente un momento, como planteándose algo, para después encogerse de hombros—. Estoy aquí para que me den la información sobre cuándo presentar los EXTASIS.

* * *

Draco sonrió cuando vio la cara de sorpresa de Potter. Se había preguntado un momento si sería contraproducente brindarle esa información, pero era estúpido. No tenía nada de malo que lo supiese, más bien se daría cuenta que Draco si valía la pena.

_No que eso debería importarte._

De todas maneras, no era un secreto lo que estaba haciendo.

Había ido al Ministerio ese día para aceptar la propuesta que el Ministro de Magia le había dado, donde le daba la oportunidad de presentar sus EXTASIS para poder estudiar alguna de las carreras que ellos le ofrecían.

Considerando que aún así, todas las carreras que le ofrecieron, estaban bastante lejos de las Artes Oscuras, fue una buena propuesta. Había elegido lo que quería estudiar ya, y cuáles EXTASIS tenía que conseguir para hacerlo, así que era el comienzo de otro paso en su vida. Era bueno que Potter comprendiera que no era la misma persona que había conocido.

—Bueno —dijo Potter carraspeando un poquito, seguro avergonzado de haberse quedado con la boca abierta como un idiota—. Me había preguntado qué ibas a hacer ahora que no habías repetido el año en Hogwarts. ¿Y cuáles EXTASIS vas a conseguir?

Draco lo miró, evaluando su curiosidad. Al final, sí parecía verdadera curiosidad, así que sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Los necesarios para poder trabajar en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

Ahora sí, definitivamente, Potter parecía en shock, y su boca se había abierto aún más. La sonrisa de Draco era casi incontenible.

—¿Quieres trabajar en el Ministerio? —preguntó. Draco se preguntó si sonaba tan extraordinario.

—No tiene nada de malo —contestó algo a la defensiva—. ¿O es que ahora _personas como yo_…—no dejo dudas a que se refería a los antiguos Mortífagos—…no podemos optar por cargos públicos? ¿O tal vez es muy bueno para mí?

Eso pareció despertar a Potter, porque sacudió la cabeza y lo miró más seriamente.

—No lo decía por eso —corrigió, lamiéndose los labios—. Lo que quería decir es que no pensé que te interesase trabajar en ese departamento, siempre pensé que estudiarías pociones o algo así. Es… Yo no podría escoger algo así.

Draco suponía que con la última frase se refería a que Potter nunca estaría calificado para trabajar en alguna parte donde realmente necesitase tratar a las personas. No le sorprendía, y se aguantó la respuesta que le iba a dedicar, donde le explicaba—exactamente—cuánta diferencia tenían ellos dos. Draco sí que podía verse trabajando en el Departamento de Coordinación Mágica Internacional.

Decidió, más bien, suspirar.

—El Ministerio no me ofreció puestos donde estuviera cerca de la magia oscura —explicó.

—Hum.

_Tan elocuente como siempre,_ pensó Draco rodando los ojos.

—¿Necesitas saber algo más de mi vida privada, Potter, y seguir con este interrogatorio? —preguntó—. O crees que ya puedo irme.

—No, bien… Es que —Potter se trancó un poco, pero luego tomó una decisión, porque vio a Draco de una forma bastante resuelta—. ¿Quieres ir a beber algo, Malfoy?

Draco debió haber aspirado el aire de una forma muy rápida, porque al segundo siguiente estaba tosiendo y doblándose ligeramente, intentando conseguir oxígeno para poder respirar.

¿Había escuchado mal? No parecía, porque Potter le estaba dando palmaditas en la espalda para ayudarlo.

_¿Qué diablos?_

—¿Qué quieres _qué_? —preguntó cuando pudo hacer trabajar su voz.

—Ir a beber algo contigo —respondió Potter, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo invitarlo a salir a tomarse unas copas. Tenía de nuevo esa expresión de inocencia, como si no entendiera porqué Draco había reaccionado así.

_Si Potter puede tomarlo con esta calma_, reflexionó Draco mirándolo calculadoramente, _entonces yo también puedo. Después de todo no es tan raro ahora, no con el enano viviendo en la casa de los dos. Al parecer tenemos que seguir tratándonos periódicamente, y si Potter fue el primero en dar el paso para llevarnos mejor, no seré yo quien se niegue._

Con la decisión tomada, comandó que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en sus labios.

—Porqué, Potter. No sabía que querías tener una cita conmigo —resolvió llevárselo con humor.

—Son sólo unas copas —respondió Potter encogiéndose de hombros—. Difícilmente es una cita.

—Bien, Potter. Me convenciste. Te permito llevarme a la cita que no quieres hacer pasar por cita.

Draco sonrió cuando vio a Potter rodar los ojos, y sonrió aún más cuando no lo negó.

Bueno, al parecer Potter parecía algo interesado en él, si la forma en la que lo había visto la otra vez era algún indicio. No sería aburrido ver a dónde los llevaba todo esto.

Continuará.


	4. Cuarta Parte

Muchas Gracias por todos los comentarios que me han dejado! Y gracias a kotori-chan88 que me dijo que estaba inhabilitada una opción que ni sabía que existía u.uU

* * *

_**Cuarta Parte.**_

Harry se estaba riendo tan fuerte que por un momento tuvo miedo de quedarse sin oxígeno, porque mientras se estuviera carcajeando de esa manera, no podría respirar. Aunque ese debía de ser la perfecta pista de que estaba bebiendo demasiado, porque reírse de uno de los chistes de _Draco Malfoy_ era demasiado.

¿Podía considerarlo chiste? Más bien una _burla_.

Sí, de acuerdo. Había bebido demasiado.

—Escucha, Malfoy. Tal vez sea hora de que nos vayamos —dijo por sobre el hipo, que la risa y el alcohol habían creado.

Levantó la mirada un poco y vio a Draco. Estaba apoyado casi por completo sobre la mesa, y la risita aún salía de sus labios, que estaban rojos—aunque Harry no tenía ni idea del porqué—y tenía el cabello completamente desordenado. Harry acababa de decidir que un Draco Malfoy borracho era muy atractivo.

—Sí, tienes razón —dijo Malfoy calmándose un poco y limpiándose unas lagrimitas de los ojos—. Creo que me voy a enfermar si sigo bebiendo. Comenzar a reírme contigo fue el primer asomo de que ya me había pasado con la bebida.

—_¡Hey!_

Harry lo pateó debajo de la mesa, pero recibió otra patada aún más fuerte a cambio. Se quejó mientras se levantaba, sin embargo se tuvo que quedar quieto porque el mundo literalmente dio vueltas a su alrededor.

—Espera, Malfoy —le indicó cerrando los ojos, intentando concentrarse en algo más que en su mareo—. Necesito algo de tiempo.

—Ya somos dos —fue la débil respuesta.

Harry duró unos minutos intentando controlar su estómago, pensando en que sería una muy buena idea llamar a alguien para que lo fuera a buscar. Sin embargo, no es como si nunca hubiese estado en esa condición antes. Podía hacerlo por sí mismo, podía llegar a casa y acostarse y no molestar a nadie.

Abrió los ojos y miró a Malfoy. Lamentablemente no sabía si podía decir lo mismo acerca de Draco.

—Ven aquí —dijo agarrándolo del brazo y comenzado a jalarlo fuera del bar. No podían hablar de eso en ese lugar atestado de muggles. Ya tenía la sensación de que habían dicho cosas muy ruidosas y muy mágicas dentro. Aunque, si tenían suerte, todos pensarían que sólo se trataban de dos jóvenes borrachos—. ¿Sabes cómo llegar a tú casa, Malfoy?

—Por supuesto, Potter —le respondió con gesto ofendido, soltándose de Harry en cuanto pasaron la puerta, seguro creyendo que no necesitaba su ayuda. El aire fresco los despejó un poco—. Sólo necesito aparecerme allí y—

—¿Estás loco? —preguntó Harry girándose para verlo de golpe—. ¿Y arriesgarte a escindirte?

—No me voy a escindir —le respondió Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Nunca lo he hecho y estoy seguro que no voy a comenzar ahora.

—Malfoy, escucha —dijo Harry agarrándolo del brazo de nuevo por si se le ocurría desaparecerse sin pensar en las consecuencias—. No creo que sea buena idea, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero no nos encontramos muy bien actualmente. Ni muy sobrios.

Como confirmando sus palabras, Malfoy comenzó a perder el equilibrio, y casi se lleva a Harry con él.

—Pero no sé cómo llegar a mi casa sin aparecerme —se quejó cerrando los ojos y apoyándose en Harry. Harry ponderó eso por uno minutos.

—¿Te sabes la dirección? —preguntó al final.

—No —fue el murmullo de Draco, quien ahora parecía tener la cabeza enterrada en su cuello. Harry sufrió un gran momento de confusión.

_¿Acaso…?_

—¿Me estás olisqueando? —preguntó atónito.

Malfoy se tensó y se alejó de él de golpe, perdiendo el equilibrio, y hubiera caído de una manera nada Malfoyesca, si Harry no lo hubiese sostenido antes de golpearse contra el suelo.

—No.

Harry prefirió cambiar el tema.

—¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa y luego—

—Vaya, Potter. No sabía que tenía tantas ganas de meterme en tu cama.

Harry lo ignoró.

—…luego usas el polvo Flu para regresar a la tuya? —continuó.

—¿Y cómo piensas que vayamos a tu casa? ¿Por el autobús noctámbulo? Sólo emporaría mi estómago.

Harry se daba cuenta que Malfoy se quejaba mucho borracho. O sobrio.

—En un taxi muggle —respondió honesto, viendo la reacción de Draco, que no se hizo esperar. Abrió tanto los ojos que Harry tuvo que contener una risa, aunque al parecer su esfuerzo había sido inútil, porque Draco lo miró mosqueado.

—No es gracioso, Potter —dijo soltándose de Harry de nuevo—. No me voy a montar en un auto _muggle_.

—No tienes muchas opciones, Malfoy.

Luego de pelear, discutir e intentar sobornar, y después de que nada hubiese funcionado, Draco consintió contratar un taxi muggle que los llevara cerca de Grimmauld Place y luego de ahí ir hasta su casa. Ambos se quedaron quietos en cuanto se sentaron dentro del auto, ya que las vueltas no estaban ayudando a sus revueltos estómagos, y cuando llegaron, Harry le pagó al taxi con algunos billetes que tenía.

Cuando aparecieron frente a la puerta de su casa, Draco seguía con el tema que llevaba desde que se bajaron del taxi.

—Sigo pensando que ese muggle te robó, Potter —dijo seriamente, entrando después de Harry—. No puedo creer que—

Fue interrumpido groseramente por Eder, que corrió hacía él desde el pasillo oscuro y se le tiró encima. La varita de Draco salió volando por los aires.

—_Joder_ —dijo Malfoy en el piso. Al parecer tanta efusividad por parte del perro había logrado lanzarlo al suelo—. Potter, me siento mal.

Harry suspiró y alejó a Eder de Malfoy, arrodillándose a su lado. Malfoy no se veía nada bien, debía admitir. Estaba más pálido de lo normal—que era decir mucho—y se tocaba la barriga con una mano. Es más, comenzaba a ponerse un poco verde.

—Ven —dijo Harry ignorando sus propios mareos y ayudándolo a levantarse a trompicones, llevándolo a la sala y acostándolo en el sofá—. Creo que necesito algo de beber —admitió sentándose a su lado. No tenía ganas de moverse.

—Yo también — fue la mullida respuesta.

Se quedaron así por unos momentos. Harry estaba demasiado borracho como para comprender lo bizarro de la situación. Aún así—con su cerebro completamente desconectado—sí le pareció bastante raro cuando Draco se enderezó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—No me la pasé tan mal hoy, Potter —le dijo y Harry ladeó un poco la cabeza. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sus labios—aún rojos—estaban ligeramente entreabiertos.

—Yo tampoco —respondió lamiéndose los suyos.

Sin darse cuenta—estaba demasiado ocupado viendo esos labios, después de todo—se inclinó hacia Malfoy hasta que su boca encontró su mejilla. Harry aspiró suavemente, y un vago aroma a perfume y champú penetró por sus fosas nasales, combinado a otro olor puramente de Draco.

—¿Qué haces?

La voz de Malfoy estaba bastante lejana, y Harry estaba muy ocupado con el nuevo descubrimiento de lo cálida y suave que era su piel cómo para distraerse en algo más. Abrió suavemente los labios, besando sutilmente la piel de su mejilla y bajando hasta la boca de Malfoy.

Sólo quería explorar un poquito, pero lo que encontró fue una lengua bastante entusiasta que se metió en su boca.

Harry no podía luchar con eso, así que se relajó y le devolvió el beso a Draco, quien sabía a whiskey. El beso fue húmedo y algo torpe, pero con los niveles de alcohol que tenían en su organismo, a Harry no le parecía nada extraño. Aún así, fue bastante bueno.

Se separaron suavemente y Harry vio unos ojos grises cubiertos ligeramente por sus pestañas, antes de que se cerraran por completo.

Malfoy se apoyó completamente en él, llevándolo hasta abajo, y Harry cayó sobre los cojines del sofá. Cerró los ojos cuando el techo giró un poco, y sintió que Draco se acostaba sobre él.

Se quedaron completamente dormidos en esa posición.

* * *

Lo primero que sintió Draco cuando abrió los ojos fue un intenso dolor que penetraba su cráneo y amenazaba con partirle la cabeza. Gimió secamente, no teniendo ni siquiera las fuerzas para moverse.

Se sentía mal. Le dolía todo y la boca le sabía asquerosamente. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había tomado tanto. _Claro, todo gracias a Potter._

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo aún más dolor en su cerebro por la luz. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? No recordaba haber llegado a su casa.

Un movimiento llamó su atención y giró un poco la cabeza. Lo que vio lo dejó helado.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Potter durmiendo _sobre_ él? Sin detenerse a pensarlo—y, sinceramente, con demasiado mal humor por la migraña—empujó a Potter con todas sus fuerzas hasta lanzarlo a un lado.

Un fuerte _Auch_ causó más dolor a su desdichado cerebro.

—Malfoy, pequeña sanguijuela —por supuesto, Potter no podía desmayarse en el suelo, sino que tenía que importunarlo—. ¿Por qué diablos me lanzaste?

—Porque estabas durmiendo sobre mí —le respondió tajantemente, enderezándose sobre el sofá y viendo a Potter sentado en el piso, quien lo estaba fulminando con la mirada.

Potter abrió la boca—seguro para intentar responder con algo ingenioso, según él, pero que a Draco sólo le parecía estupidez—sin embargo, pareció cambiar de opinión, porque cerró la boca y se levantó.

—Siento que me están clavando miles de agujas en el cerebro.

Draco pensó en comentarle sobre una maldición que hacía _exactamente_ eso, pero se encogió de hombros. Lo mejor era que no lo supiera.

—¿Sabes qué estoy haciendo aquí? —le preguntó cambiando de tema, viendo cómo Potter se alejaba de la sala. Frunció el ceño y se levantó para seguirlo.

Por supuesto, Potter no podía tener ni un mínimo de educación.

—No lo sé, pensé que—

Potter se calló de repente y Draco lo miró para saber porqué, pero sólo se había sonrojado y se había detenido, mirando a todos lados menos a él. Draco frunció más el ceño e intentó recordar, pero no tenía ni idea de que había pasado.

_Bueno, estoy vestido y no siento nada pegajoso. No me duele el trasero y Potter camina como si tampoco le doliera. No tuvimos sexo, pero entonces por qué está rojo._

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó por fin.

—Nada —le respondió Harry sacudiendo la cabeza—. La chimenea estaba en la habitación de donde acabamos de salir, Malfoy —dijo comenzando a subir las escaleras—. Y el polvo flu está al lado. Nos vemos mañana.

Draco se quedó un poco sorprendido de que Potter se fuera así nada más, sin siquiera ofrecerle un poco de agua o al menos una poción anti-resaca. Pero de nuevo, Potter no sabía nada de educación.

Suspirando, caminó hasta la sala, acariciando al enano de paso, pensando que no estaba tan enano como al principio, y agarró un puñado de polvos flu.

—¿Sabes una cosa, enano? —le dijo al perro que lo miraba interesado mientras movía la cola de un lado a otro—. No sé cómo puedes aguantarte a alguien como él.

Sin decir más, desapareció en el fuego verde.

* * *

Harry se asomó por las escaleras en cuanto escuchó sólo silencio, y bajó lentamente. La sala estaba vacía, a excepción de Eder, que ahora parecía muy entretenido jugando con un ratón falso mágico que se movía a su alrededor.

Malfoy no estaba. Y tampoco recordaba el beso.

Se preguntó ausentemente porqué se sentía aliviado y a la vez decepcionado. Solamente había sido un simple beso, no era gran cosa. Ni siquiera había sido un _gran_ beso, aunque fue lo suficientemente bueno tomando en cuenta que lo habían compartido dos borrachos.

Se encogió de hombros. No era gran cosa.

Miró el calendario. Faltaba poco para Navidad, no sabía si Malfoy iba a querer a Eder para ese día, o para año nuevo. Tenía la ligera impresión de que el perro no iba a ser bienvenido en Malfoy Manor, pero no podía negarse a devolvérselo a Draco.

Aún así, le gustaría tenerlo. Sabía que iba a pasar las navidades en La Madriguera, y Eder siempre parecía contento de poder jugar en su jardín.

Se preguntó por un momento si debía regalarle algo de Navidad a Malfoy. Suponía que podía ser un buen detalle, aunque no sabía qué podría regalarle, y, de todas formas, estaba seguro que Malfoy no lo iba a estimar. De igual manera, intentaría encontrarle algo, tal vez una correa.

Se rió con el pensamiento mientras subía las escaleras de nuevo. Necesitaba una poción anti-resaca de inmediato, el dolor de cabeza estaba alcanzando niveles astronómicos.

* * *

—Draco.

—¿Sí, madre?

Draco levantó la mirada para encontrar a Narcisa dirigiéndole una bastante seria. Tragó saliva. Que su madre lo viera de esa manera nunca pronosticaba nada bueno.

En esos momentos ambos estaban tomando el té de la tarde en Malfoy Manor. Se encontraban en una pequeña salita que mostraba ventanas con vista hacia el jardín. A Draco le gustaba estar allí con su madre ciertas tardes, viendo las hermosas flores que se sembraban y hablando con ella de cualquier cosa.

Cuando el Señor Oscuro había estado en esa casa, usándola como guarida, habían tenido que prescindir de esas pequeñas pláticas, pero ahora que Harry Potter había traído la paz al mundo mágico, podían disponer de ellas nuevamente. A Draco le daba cierta indigestión que, hasta pequeñas cosas como aquella, se las debía a Potter.

—¿Acaso los pelos que están en tus túnicas son la causa por la que ya no quieres vivir aquí?

Draco casi escupió el té que había bebido, pero se controló precariamente. Su madre se sentiría muy ofendida si llegaba a perder el control de esa manera.

—¿Pelos? —optó por hacerse el que no sabía nada.

— Sí. Pelos, Draco —asintió ella entrecerrando los ojos—. Acaso tienes una mascota de la que no nos hayas hablado.

—Bueno, no sé si podrías considerarlo mascota, ya que—

—Draco.

A veces se preguntaba cómo es que su madre, con sólo decir su nombre, lograba que vomitara toda la verdad.

—Sí tengo una mascota —dijo al final, ondeando una mano vagamente—. Es un perro y es muggle. Supuse que no sería muy bienvenido aquí, así que preferí quedármelo en mi piso en Londres.

Narcisa ni siquiera pestañó. Draco siempre se había maravillado con su autocontrol.

—¿Tienes un perro muggle como mascota? —preguntó como si no fuese nada extraordinario, tomando otro pastelito de nata con suavidad—. Pasas tres días aquí y tres días allá en lo que denominas "piso" —continuó—. ¿Cómo puedes dejar tu mascota abandonada por tanto tiempo?

—Bueno, es que es como una mascota compartida —respondió sin detallar, pero por la forma en la que su madre lo estaba viendo, sabía que tenía que decir la verdad completa—. El perro fue primero de Potter, luego yo lo encontré —se resignó a responder—. No se lo quería devolver, así que él hizo un extraño trato, según él—así como nosotros dividimos nuestro tiempo con el perro—los muggles también lo hacen con sus divorcios.

—¿Así que los tres días que Harry Potter—porque supongo que es ese Potter del que hablas—cuida a ese perro, tú vienes a pasarlo aquí? —quiso confirmar Narcissa. Draco asintió—. ¿Por qué no quisiste deshacerte del perro, Draco?

Draco frunció los labios, y recibió una mirada reprobatoria, pero no le hizo caso.

—No lo sé, me encariñé con el animal —respondió un tanto a la defensiva—. No quería compartirlo, pero Potter era capaz de quitármelo por completo, así que sólo quedaba la alternativa de aceptar esa especie de—de trato.

Su madre sólo asintió, como pensando en algo. Seguro le iba a preguntar algo sobre Potter, y Draco se lamió los labios, preparándose para el comentario.

—¿Y en Navidad?

Draco se esforzó por no rodar los ojos—aunque se había quedado un poco fuera de base, ya que no había preguntado por lo que él había supuesto. Se concentró en la nueva pregunta, entonces.

Sabía que si se lo pedía, su madre era capaz de soportar el perro en Malfoy Manor, pero no quería hacerle soportar eso. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Arreglé todo para que justo los días de Navidad y Año Nuevo, Potter se tuviera que quedar con él.

Narcissa asintió, tomando más té. Luego vio intensamente a Draco.

—Hablemos de otra cosa —comentó antes de cambiar completamente el tema.

Draco se relajó. Aún no se sentía muy cómodo hablando de sus sentimientos, suponía que nunca se iba a sentir cómodo, y aunque Narcissa fuera su madre, ciertamente no se veía hablando de ellos con ella.

Tomó más té y masticó otro pastelito, pensando que no importaba realmente. Pronto comenzarían sus estudios para los EXTASIS y luego tendría que encargarse de trabajar en el Ministerio. Desde que había encontrado a ese perro todo parecía más brillante para él.

Aún no entendía cómo se la había pasado meses enfurruñado en su casa y escondido.

_Bueno, no podré perder más el tiempo. Tendré que demostrarles a todos que sé ser alguien más del que la mayoría de las personas piensan que soy._

Continuará.


	5. Quinta Parte

Me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes, pero es que hoy tenía parcial y estaba estudiando :( También; muchas gracias por todos los comentarios!

* * *

_**Quinta Parte.**_

—¡Potter! —Draco aporreó por quinta vez la puerta al mismo tiempo que gritaba. Ya se había rendido de tocar como una persona y no recibir respuesta—. ¡Abre la puerta!

Potter _debía_ estar en casa, sabía que era el turno de Draco con el enano, y no se atrevería a hacerlo ir a buscarle a la casa Weasley—que era seguro donde había pasado las navidades. Draco sentía escalofríos sólo de pensar en lo que el pobre animal tuvo que haber soportado, estando una casa hasta el tope con puros pelirrojos.

¿Potter no podía ser un maldito responsable? Se negaba a aparecerse en ese cuchitril al que llamaban La Madriguera. ¿Y qué había con ese nombre? Casi rogaban que los llamaran comadrejas… Se preguntaba si tendrían algún extraño fetiche con esos animales…

_Ugh. Mejor olvídalo._

Frunció más el ceño y golpeó la puerta de nuevo.

—¡Si no abres en treinta segundos, Potter, tiraré esta puerta abajo con todas tus débiles protecciones!

Contó mentalmente hasta treinta mientras zapateaba el piso y movía la varita en su mano. Tenía claro cuál hechizo usaría, aunque tuviera que destruir la puerta y parte de la pared. Luego cerró los ojos y se tocó las sienes.

_Si hago eso, es seguro que me quita al perro y me meten en Azkaban por atentar contra la vida del Salvador del Mundo Mágico_, pensó comenzando a frotarse la cabeza. _Lo mejor será, simplemente, eliminar estos remedos de protecciones._

Respirando hondamente, comenzó a mover un diseño con la varita, hasta que la puerta se abrió con un sonoro "_click_". Sin perder más el tiempo, empujó la puerta de un golpe y la cerró de un portazo, caminando dentro del lugar.

Potter lo iba a escuchar, y, si estaba aún dormido, iba a divertirse despertándolo. Tal vez pudiera congelarle las cobijas y transformar su cama en un cubo de hielo. O hacerlo soñar estupideces extrañas… Tal vez podía entrar en su cabeza y revisar algunas cosas.

_Me pregunto si me mataría si lo despierto quitándole la cobija de golpe y creando un estruendo._

Sin embargo, justo cuando intentaba subir las escaleras y cumplir alguno de sus planes—tal vez le daba tiempo de hacerlos todos—alguien, o más bien _algo_, lo tiraba de la túnica. Parpadeando un poco, bajó la mirada y, ciertamente, el enano estaba mordiéndole el traje. Se lo quitó de encima con fluidez.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó agachándose y acariciándole el pelaje. El perrito había crecido bastante en las últimas semanas. Ya no le servía el nombre de enano. Imaginaba que podía cambiárselo a gigante.

El perro lo comenzó a tirar de nuevo—esa vez de la manga—y Draco rodó los ojos.

—Está bien, lo que quieras —dijo levantándose y dejándose guiar por el animal—. Genial, ahora no sólo hablo con los perros, sino que también los escucho.

Suspirando y pensando que cada vez estaba más loco, cuestionándose si debía ver a un especialista por eso, se quedó un poco desconcertado cuando se encontró a un Harry Potter tirado boca abajo en el suelo de su sala.

_¿Qué diablos?_

Después de cerrar la boca—porque la había abierto como un idiota—sacó su varita y miró alrededor. No había nadie cerca y lo mejor era que revisara a Potter por si estaba mal herido. No quería ni pensar que estaba muerto, ¿quién cuidaría al enano ahora?, y quién coños discutiría con él. Además que seguro le echaban la culpa a Draco.

Se arrodilló a su lado y le dio la vuelta para comprobar sus signos vitales, pero lo que vio casi le dan ganas de darle un puñetazo al imbécil.

Potter no estaba muerto, ni siquiera estaba herido—a menos que tuviera un chichón por caer al piso, pero Draco esperaba al menos una contusión. Sólo estaba dormido y babeándose y, por lo que podía oler a esa distancia, estaba bastante embriagado.

_Maldito borracho._

Se levantó molesto y le dio una patada para despertarlo. Preocupándolo por na—

_¿Preocupándolo?_

Por suerte—o por desgracia, dependía de cómo se mirara—Harry decidió ese momento para gruñir y sacarlo de sus extraños, e incongruentes, pensamientos. Al parecer Potter no estaba tan borracho tampoco.

—¿Qué _demonios_?

—¿Ya despierto, Potter? —preguntó Draco, arrastrando las palabras y mirándolo desde arriba. Se cruzó de brazos para darle más efecto y énfasis a su desagrado—. Yo que tú me comenzaría a preocupar por la cantidad de alcohol que estás consumiendo. No puede ser saludable.

Potter sólo entrecerró los ojos, fulminándolo con la mirada y gruñendo de nuevo cuando intentó moverse.

—¿Tenías que despertarme con una _patada_?

—Era lo único que quedaba por hacer. No despertabas con nada más —una suave mentira no afectaba nada.

—No te creo.

Draco se encogió de hombros, mostrando su indiferencia, pero Potter lo ignoró y comenzó a levantarse, quejándose durante todo el proceso hasta que cayó como un peso sólido al sofá.

—Creo recordar haberme acostado anoche —dijo pensativo, rascándose la barbilla, que estaba cubierta por una barba incipiente que al menos llevaba un día y que gritaba por un afeitado.

—Potter, con el nivel de alcohol necesario para acabar en el piso y dormir como un lirón —comenzó Draco despejándose la vista al quitarse suavemente el flequillo del rostro—; yo no confiaría mucho en tu memoria.

Potter sólo lo miró mal. Draco sonrió.

* * *

Cuando Harry salió del baño—luego de una rigurosa ducha y un buen afeitado—se sentía como un hombre nuevo. Aunque tal vez, sentirse de esa manera, se lo debía a la poción anti-resaca que se había tomado antes de bañarse y no necesariamente al baño en sí, per se.

Lo que sea que fuese, se sentía bastante bien y estaba feliz.

La noche anterior había sido Navidad, y se la había pasado en La Madriguera con su familia adoptiva; los Weasley. Estaba de más decir lo bien que le había ido, tanto, en realidad, que no se había dado cuenta de la cantidad de alcohol que había consumido, porque no recordaba muy bien cómo había llegado a casa.

Encogiéndose de hombros, comenzó a vestirse. Seguro que Malfoy ya se había ido con Eder, y era el turno de Harry de comenzar a arreglar su residencia. Era lo que lo había distraído desde que se había terminado la guerra, dándole algo qué hacer. Estaba convirtiendo a Grimmauld Place en un lugar habitable.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, se miró en el espejo y se intentó peinar el cabello, pero lo dio por imposible a los pocos segundos, así que se dirigió a la puerta e inició su viaje hacia la cocina, bajando las escaleras. Cuando escuchó a Eder ladrar se quedó un poco atónito, y cuando entró a su cocina y vio a Malfoy preparándose un té, se quedó casi en shock.

—¿_Qué haces_? —preguntó por fin luego de unos minutos de desconcierto donde había perdido la capacidad del habla. Draco sólo se giró lo suficiente para mirarlo por sobre el hombro, arqueando una ceja con burla. Harry frunció el ceño—. Me refiero a qué haces aquí, idiota.

—Decidí que debías prepararme un té —respondió volviendo a su tarea—. Pero como no salías del baño, y no quería revisar si te habías ahogado o no, elegí hacérmelo yo mismo —giró un poco de nuevo—. Como agradecimiento por haberte salvado de un coma etílico, por supuesto.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó en la mesa. Se sentía sumamente extraño, Draco preparando el té, él sentado en la mesa y Eder jugando con uno de sus regalos de Navidad. Era casi como un momento hogareño, sólo que no se sentía hogareño en lo absoluto. Harry estaba completamente incómodo, pero al parecer era el único, porque Malfoy seguía haciendo el té como si nada y Eder seguía jugando bastante entusiasmado.

_Uf… Mejor comienzo a hablar._

—¿Y cómo pasaste las Navidades?

La pregunta hizo que Draco se girara de golpe y lo viera como si tuviera tres cabezas. Harry sonrió tenuemente, recordando que la última vez que Malfoy había tenido esa expresión para él, era porque lo había invitado a tomar unas copas… El mismo día en que se besaron.

La sonrisa se deslizó de sus labios con rapidez. No había podido dejar de pensar en ese beso desde que había sucedido. En parte esa había sido la razón por la que se había acostado en el sofá esa madrugada en cuanto llegó.

_Merlín, qué patético soy._

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? —la pregunta de Draco, hecha con desconfianza, logró sacar a Harry de sus pensamientos.

Harry se encogió de hombros. No es que _quería_ saber, sólo buscaba algo con qué distraerse para no seguir pensando en el cuadro que estarían haciendo los tres en la cocina. Aunque tal vez sí debía admitir que se sentía un poco—sólo un poquito—curioso.

—Sólo quiero saber. No hay ninguna razón oculta.

Draco lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, seguro intentando decidir sí era lo suficientemente honesto o no. Harry le dio su mejor mirada de inocencia.

Al final, Malfoy suspiró y comenzó a vaciar la tetera en dos tazas de porcelana.

—La pasé bien, supongo —respondió aún así, agarrando las tazas y dejando una frente a Harry, antes de sentarse en la mesa. Harry miró con sospecha el té, pensando que tal vez podría tener algo—. Igual que casi todas mis anteriores Navidades. Este año la fiesta fue algo menos concurrida, sin embargo. Aunque considerando que bastantes de nuestros invitados están ahora en Azkaban, eso no es extraño —Harry casi dejó caer la taza al suelo ante la confesión de Malfoy.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Desde cuándo Malfoy se sentía cómodo hablando con él sobre _eso_? Era tan bizarro que lo había dejado sin habla.

—Deja de ver la taza como si tuviera veneno, Potter —la voz arrastrada de Draco lo volvió a sacar de sus ambiguos pensamientos—. Si quisiera matarte no lo haría envenenándote. Hay mejores formas de destruir a alguien… Y siento cierta predilección por los cuchillos.

Harry revisó velozmente las manos de Malfoy para asegurarse que no tuviera ningún objeto punzante. Draco comenzó a reírse.

—Merlín, Potter —dijo entre risas, apoyando la cabeza en su mano—. Hubieras visto tu rostro. No voy a matarte, no te preocupes. Este día es de vacaciones para los malvados e infames, ¿no lo sabías?

—Qué gracioso, Malfoy —gruñó Harry, sintiéndose algo avergonzado. Aunque considerando su historia pasada, no debería hacerlo. Decidiéndose, le dio un sorbo al té de golpe, sorprendiéndose cuando descubrió lo rico que estaba.

Se quedaron callados es un incómodo silencio—si bien, al parecer, sólo incómodo para Harry, porque Malfoy se veía muy contento tomando su té y revisando una revista de Quidditch que Harry tenía en la mesa.

_Tal vez cuando me fui a dormir ayer, quedé en un verdadero coma etílico y ahora todo esto es un sueño. Es imposible para mí saber porqué mi mente decidió recrear esta especie de… alucinación, pero es inverosímil que de repente Malfoy y yo nos sentemos a tomar el té juntos—en mi casa—y sin estar discutiendo._

_Tal vez debería aprovechar la oportunidad. Malfoy no ha sido ni la mitad de lo desagradable que siempre es._

—Oye, Malfoy —intentó llamar su atención. Draco levantó sus ojos grises hacía él—. ¿Vas a hacer algo hoy?

Hubo una especie de destello que pasó rápidamente por sus ojos, antes de que se entrecerraran y una ceja se arqueara suavemente. Harry bajó la mirada, y, efectivamente, sus labios estaban extendidos en una sonrisa maliciosa. Se preguntó porqué no podía dejar de verlos.

—¿Quieres otra cita?

Eso funcionó para despertarlo del extraño ensueño en el que había estado. Sacudió la cabeza.

—No —dijo llano—. Desde que terminó la guerra he estado... remodelando Grimmauld Place —admitió bebiendo un poco más del té—. Pensé que si no tenías nada que hacer, podrías ayudarme.

La segunda ceja de Draco acompañó a la primera.

—¿Y por qué querría hacerlo?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Por si estabas aburrido, no sé —miró a Eder jugando aún—. Eder se ve más feliz de lo que jamás lo he visto —no podía estar seguro que eso fuera cierto, pero se escuchaba bien… Y una pequeña mentirita no le haría mal a nadie—. Le gusta estar con nosotros.

—¿Juntos?

Harry se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

—Potter, búscate otro gesto —le dijo Malfoy levantándose de la mesa, Harry lo vio expectante—. Pero está bien, acepto tú invitación a una segunda cita. Ya se acerca la tercera, Potter. Me pregunto si esta vez sí me besarás.

Harry prefirió no opinar nada al respecto.

* * *

Intentaré actualizar la última parte el día se va a consultar el calendario viernes 3/10


	6. Sexta Parte

Bien, esta es la última parte del fic. Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron y dejaron comentarios!

* * *

_**Sexta Parte.**_

Draco se tiró agotado en el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente. Miró el techo, pensando que estaba en una posición nada digna, pero _realmente_ estaba cansado. Cuando Potter le había dicho que lo ayudara a remodelar la casa, él se había imaginado algo así como escoger muebles y colores. Las cosas que él tomaba como remodelación.

No que se trataba de eliminar muebles malditos que a la menor oportunidad intentaban matarte. Se tocó el estómago haciendo un gesto de dolor. Esa mesa le había dado un buen gancho.

Ladeó el rostro, contemplando el perfil sudoroso de Potter a su lado. Estaban en la misma posición, ambos intentando mantener el oxigeno necesario para poder respirar bien, ya que ambos habían estado lanzando hechizos y protecciones contra las abominaciones que tenía Potter en la Mansión Black.

Ahora que lo contemplaba, sintiéndose muy bien de que Harry tuviera los ojos cerrados para que no lo viera mirándolo, se daba cuenta que Potter no había crecido mal. Se había vuelto lo suficiente atractivo para los gustos de Draco, al menos. Tenía manos grandes y algunos músculos bajo la ropa muggle que se empeñaba en llevar, tenía una mandíbula fuerte y un grandioso perfil.

Su cuerpo estaba muy bien, en realidad. Excepto por ese cabello, que parecía más bien un revoltijo sobre su cráneo. Aunque si lo contemplaba con la poca luz que había en la habitación, agregándole la perspectiva y el brillo de la humedad por el ejercicio físico que habían realizado… Debía admitir que no se veía del todo mal.

_Parecía que hubiera acabado de follar._

_Me pregunto cómo me veré yo._

Lamiéndose los labios, se acercó un poco más a Potter, como impulso en realidad. De repente se sentía como un metal siendo atraído por un gran imán. Otra vez el campo de atracción de Potter haciendo efecto en él.

Harry escogió ese justo momento para levantar los parpados y abrir los ojos, y Draco sintió—estúpida y muy vergonzosamente—que se le escapaba el aire en un jadeo.

Los ojos de Potter estaban _brillando_. Eran unos focos verdes que lo miraban con intensidad—y curiosidad—y que lograba hacerlo desear acercarse y tomar esa mandíbula con sus manos para besarlo hasta dejarlo tonto.

_Me pregunto cómo se sentirá besar a Potter._

Desvió la mirada de inmediato, algo más que espantado por las ganas de hacerlo. Le había parecido divertido cuando el que se sentía atraído era Potter y no él, pero ahora que lo tenía ahí, tan cerca…

—No me sorprende que no tengas novia —dijo ligeramente, intentando olvidarse de lo que acababa de pensar—. Si tú noción de cita es hacerla defenderse de muebles locos y malditos. No es una buena forma de acercarse a alguien, Potter. Pensará que quieres deshacerte de ella.

—No sé cuántas veces te he dicho que esto no es una cita, Malfoy.

—¡Oh, vamos! Por supuesto que lo es. Ya sé cuál es el truco que usas poniendo a tus citas a hacer el trabajo sucio en tu casa. Quieres tenerlas sudorosas e indefensas para aprovecharte de ellas, ¿cierto? —preguntó mirando el techo de nuevo, sonriendo—. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que quieres hacer conmigo, poniéndome a atacar una mesa.

—Dudo mucho que tú puedas considerarte _indefenso_ en una situación como la que acabas de plantear —la voz de Potter sonaba levemente divertida—. Más bien serías el que ataca.

—¿Me estás halagando? —preguntó Draco riéndose y girándose a verlo nuevamente. Potter se había movido, ahora estaba de lado y apoyaba el codo en el piso, para poder dejar caer su cabeza sobre la mano. Pose sexy, _mmm_—. ¿Ves como sí es una cita? Seguro que en la próxima me besas.

Algo extraño brilló en los ojos de Harry, antes de que se extinguiera con la misma rapidez con la que había aparecido.

Potter hizo un gesto que no significaba nada y quedaron de nuevo en silencio.

Era extraño hablar cuando no tenían nada en común, reflexionaba Draco mirando los diseños del empapelado de la pared de enfrente. Potter y él nunca se habían conocido realmente, lo único que habían visto sobre el otro, a través de los años, habían sido los peores momentos. ¿Cómo podía sentirse atraído hacía alguien que lo había intentado matar en el sexto año?

Suspiró suavemente, intentando relajarse sobre el duro y frío piso. Tal vez no sentía una verdadera atracción, sino un interés mal incomprendido.

_Claro, intenta convencerte de eso_, dijo una voz en su cabeza. _Por eso es que has estado soñando en los últimos días que estás besándolo._

Cuando había tenido los sueños, no había sabido que era él. Sólo conocía que se trataba de un hombre que lo besaba muy bien y lo tocaba. Ahora tenía algo de sentido el dolor que sentía—en su fantasía—cerca de la mejilla y el puente de la nariz. Harry Potter usaba lentes, y, en sus sueños, cuando lo besaba, los lentes lo lastimaban.

Se tensó un poco cuando sintió a Harry acercándose, y abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió una mano en su mejilla. Estaba húmeda y muy caliente, y se sentía extraña en su rostro. Pero antes de poder preguntarle a Potter qué diablos intentaba hacer, se encontró con unos labios sobre los suyos.

Era bastante incomodo estar ahí acostado en el duro suelo mientras era besado, pero no podía importarle menos en ese momento. Debía confesar que aún estaba un poco desconcertado por el descaro de Potter al besarlo. Se suponía que _él_ era el que daba el primer paso, no Potter. Potter sólo debía de haberse quedado quieto mientras _Draco_ lo besaba, no al revés.

Unos pequeños mordiscos en su labio inferior le indicaron que no estaba participando mucho y ese _no_ era el momento para sentirse indignado, menos cuando tenía los labios de Potter besando los suyos. ¿Qué coños le importaba quién había dado el primer paso mientras ambos estuvieran haciendo eso?

Con la nueva resolución en su mente, comenzó a devolver el beso, cerrando los ojos y dirigiendo una mano a la nuca de Harry. Su cabello era mucho más suave de lo que parecía. Y sus labios mucho más tibios.

Abrió la boca dócilmente y comenzó a tocar con su lengua la de Potter, la cual se abrió de inmediato. Y, si antes el beso había sido bueno, después de que sus lenguas se tocaron, se volvió increíble. Draco sofocó un jadeo sobre los labios de Potter cuando se vio besado completa y profundamente por él.

La forma en la que Potter besaba—moviendo su lengua de un lado a otro, jugando con la de Draco, recorriendo su boca y lamiendo, chupando y jugando—hacía que los dedos de Draco se doblaran y su cuerpo se sintiera caliente y tuviera ganas de frotarse contra él. Potter besaba como si todo lo demás en el mundo desapareciera, besaba honestamente, sin distraerse, correctamente y muy bien. Era la clase de beso que derretía a Draco y lo volvía una patética masa feliz y obediente.

Le daba asco lo que los besos así lograban conseguir. Pero no podía obligarse a odiarlos.

Empujó a Potter, haciendo que él fuera el que estuviera acostado en el suelo y Draco sobre él, y lo besó como Draco sabía besar. Intentó poner todo el fuego y el calor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, mordiendo a los labios de Harry y chupando su lengua. Los pequeños jadeos y gemidos con los que era recompensado lograban que soltara los suyos.

Cuando sus pulmones comenzaron a doler por la falta de aire, y el oxigeno en su cabeza se hacía cada vez más escaso; se permitió parar, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Potter.

_Bueno, debo admitir que lo que sea que esté ocurriendo con él y conmigo, indudablemente va a dejarme muy satisfecho._

* * *

Harry pudo sentir perfectamente la forma en la que la sonrisa de Draco se extendía sobre su hombro. Se preguntó si Draco era consciente de esa sonrisa, o si había salido sola. Él debía admitir que la que estaba en su propio rostro, había salido completamente por su cuenta.

Debía aceptar que ese beso había sido mucho mejor que el anterior. Los dos habían estado demasiado embriagados como para hacerlo muy bien aquella vez… Pero toda la pasión y la falta de interés que le había faltado al primer beso, éste la superaba con creces. Lo que estaba perfectamente bien para Harry, porque aún se sentía bastante estúpido.

Realmente, cuando lo había besado, lo había hecho casi sin darse cuenta. Draco había estado mirando un punto indefinido en la pared que estaba frente a él, y con la luz el ambiente, en general, se había visto tan atrayente que, lo único que había podido hacer Harry, había sido tocarle el rostro.

En ese momento, mientras le alcanzaba su rostro, aún había estado algo consciente de sus actos. Pero cuando sus dedos rozaron la mejilla de Draco, y la sintió por fin, se había perdido. Draco lo había visto con los ojos entreabiertos y una mirada que lo único que destellaba era anhelo. Su mejilla era cálida y suave en su mano, y, antes de darse cuenta, se estaba inclinando para besarlo.

Era cierto que Draco se había quedado bastante sorprendido, porque no había devuelto el beso al principio. Pero ya que Harry se había arriesgado—y no había recibido ningún hechizo por eso—había decidió hacerlo bien. Cuando Draco comenzó a devolverle el beso, todo había mejorado exponencialmente.

Draco no se dejaba besar nada más, quedándose en el suelo y esperando. Él sí participaba, mordía, lamía, chupaba y acariciaba con su lengua.

Harry se estremeció sólo de recordarlo.

—Potter —la voz sofocada de Draco llegó suavemente a sus oídos—. Ves cómo sí era una cita. Y yo pensé que ibas a esperar hasta la tercera para dar el primer paso.

Harry blanqueó los ojos.

—Hagamos esto —comenzó enderezándose y sentando a Draco en el proceso. Aún con la poca luz que había en la habitación, Harry podía distinguir claramente sus labios rojos e hinchados. Se imaginó que seguro él estaría en condiciones parecida—. Te invito a cenar. Como una verdadera cita, con beso al final de la noche y todo. Si quieres hasta puedes escoger el lugar.

Draco lo miró con una sonrisa brillante que casi lo hace babearse.

—¿En serio? —preguntó arrastrándose suavemente en el piso, colocando sus manos en los muslos de Harry—. Porque deberías saber que sólo escojo los mejores lugares, en otras palabras, sólo los más caros —su voz era un ronroneo y Harry tenía grandes dificultades escuchándolo cuando lo único que quería hacer era besarlo de nuevo—. Y eso conlleva a una buena vestimenta, una buena—

Harry se vio en la obligación de interrumpirlo. Por un lado, no le importaba mucho lo que dijera con tal de que tuvieran una cita, y por el otro, se veía demasiado devorable como para no aprovechar la oportunidad. Así que lo besó hasta quitarle la respiración.

—¿Aceptas, entonces?

—_Por_ _supuesto_, Potter.

Harry se vio tecleado por un muy ardiente rubio que lo besó hasta dejarlo tonto. No que Harry se quejara, claro. Por él, Draco podía hacerlo que quisiera con su persona. Harry sólo se dejaría complaciente.

* * *

—Detente —dijo Draco severamente, agarrando el brazo de Harry y alejándolo lo más que podía del caldero—. Será mejor que me dejes hacer esto solo.

Harry puso una cara muy parecida a la que ponía el enano cuando quería algo, pero Draco se obligó a desviar la mirada y seguir preparando la poción. Era el castigo de Potter, después de todo… Por hacerle eso a su mascota.

Había llegado ese día, luego de la cuarta cita con Harry la noche anterior, para buscar al perro. Aún cuando estaban saliendo, el trato se mantenía, porque siendo completamente honesto, Draco tenía que admitir que le gustaba mucho llegar a casa y ser recibido por alguien… Aunque ese alguien fuese un perro.

Cuando Potter le había abierto la puerta, se había visto muy culpable y se le notaba que estaba escondiendo algo. Harry era como un puto libro abierto, Draco ni siquiera necesitaba esforzarse para saber que escondía algo.

Cuando vio al animal, se había dado cuenta del qué.

Al parecer, Harry había querido hacerse algo en el cabello. Entre los balbuceo—que representaron su explicación y sus excusas—logró entender que quería arreglárselo y que, estúpidamente, había aceptado un producto del gemelo Weasley. Obviamente, el producto no había funcionado, así que había pensado en usarlo para lavar al enano, en cambio.

Lo único que había conseguido era que su pelaje se hubiese vuelto _verde_. Y, por asociación, ahora Draco tenía una mascota verde.

—Hey, Draco —la voz de Harry hizo que levantara la mirada para verlo. Potter tenía la decencia de verse culpable. _Bien_—. ¿Estás seguro que esta poción sí funcionará?

—Por supuesto que sí, después de todo, yo la estoy mezclando.

—Sí, pero la poción anterior también la mezclaste tú y ahora Eder está púrpura.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada, satisfecho con el gesto de dolor que hizo Harry.

—Porque no sabes cómo picar las salamandras, Harry. No intentes culparme a mí de tus errores.

Siguió batiendo la mezcla, dedicándose a ignorar a Potter. Después de todo ya pensaba en él lo suficiente en el día, como para también estar haciéndolo mientras trabajaba.

Aunque debía admitir que era una buena distracción, pero si quería a su animal como había estado al principio, necesitaba concentrarse.

—Draco.

Draco suspiró. Al parecer Harry tenía ganas de hablar. Grandioso.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez lo bien que te ves mientras estas concentrado?

Draco casi dejó caer la varita y levantó la cabeza de golpe para mirar a Harry. Parpadeó cuando lo vio.

Harry lo estaba viendo con una mirada positivamente hambrienta, como si quisiera devorarlo sin perder más tiempo. Se preguntó si tendría un extraño fetiche con alguien preparando pociones, porque ciertamente nunca lo había creído. No parecía muy excitado cuando Snape había hecho alguna.

Harry dio un paso al frente y Draco sintió su cuerpo reaccionar por inercia.

—¿Qué estás tramando? —le preguntó a Harry, sorprendido de que su voz saliera un poco jadeante. Era sorprendente cómo Harry podía llevarlo a ese estado sólo con verlo con lujuria y hablar roncamente.

Harry no le respondió. En cambio, lo besó. Y Draco estaba bastante seguro que le estaba intentando sacar el alma por la boca. Dejándose llevar hacia atrás, pensó que Potter besaba muy bien. En el mes en el que habían salido, se había dado cuenta que a Harry le encantaba besarlo. Escogía cualquier oportunidad para hacerlo.

Aún así no habían llegado más allá. Sólo unos cuantos manoseos y frotamientos y bastante besuqueo.

Draco podía vivir con eso, al menos por ahora. Si los besos eran así, necesitaba prepararse para el sexo con Harry.

Mientras Harry besaba a Draco y lo manoseaba, se preguntaba por qué había tardado tanto tiempo en pasar al siguiente nivel, considerando que desde hacía unos meses había comenzado a tener los sueños más eróticos de su vida, y todos eran protagonizados por Draco, crema batida, chocolate, jugo de calabaza—Harry pensaba que tenía un _algo_ con la comida y el cuerpo de Draco—, cuero, látigos, y la noche anterior, con una escena de BDSM.

Debían concederle que había aguantado bastante tiempo. Pero todo tenía un límite. Él de él había sido ver el rostro de Draco perdido en concentración. Le había hecho querer ver su rostro con la intensidad de un orgasmo.

Se separó un poco de él, separándolo de la estufa—habían tenido que preparar las pociones en la cocina, porque Harry no tenía ningún laboratorio secreto—y pegándolo a la mesa. Draco tenía el cabello desordenado, respiraba entrecortadamente y tenía los labios hinchados y rojos. Estaba hecho un desastre, y, por la forma en la que Draco se arreglaba para salir a sus citas, era mejor no decírselo. Le gustaba como se veía.

Comenzó a desabrocharle la túnica.

—Eh, Potter —dijo Draco de repente, con la voz ronca. Harry se lamió los labios.

—Dime.

—¿Cómo fue que perdiste al perro?

Harry lo miró con una ceja arqueada mientras movía sus manos, indicándole al rubio que estaba en medio proceso de algo.

—¿Podemos hablar de eso después? —preguntó comenzando a besarle el cuello—. Estoy algo ocupado en este momento.

El gemido de Draco le indicó que estaba de acuerdo.

* * *

Luego esa noche, mientras Harry y Draco estaban acostados en la cama del primero, con sus extremidades unas sobre las otras y Harry le explicaba—exactamente—cómo había perdido el perro… Draco se preguntaba cómo había podido hacerse novio de alguien tan estúpido.

—No puedo creer la estupidez que hiciste Harry —dijo riéndose porque, en cierta forma, era tan estúpido que causaba gracia—. ¿Cómo fue que se te ocurrió esconder a un cachorro bajo una _gigantesca_ capa _invisible_ y _luego_ dejarlo en el _suelo_?

Al parecer a Harry le ofendía su risa, porque le dio un almohadazo.

Se escucharon los ladridos de Eder fuera del cuarto.

_Ah… La vida es buena._

Ese fue el último pensamiento de Draco antes de rendirse al sueño.

Fin.


End file.
